


Nienawidzę komedii romantycznych [+18 mxm]

by Lisbeth_Rey



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, BL, Canon Gay Relationship, Co-workers, Falling In Love, Family, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Humor, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Queer Character, Relationship(s), Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_Rey/pseuds/Lisbeth_Rey
Summary: Piotr nie cierpi komedii romantycznych, rodzinnych spotkań, firmowych integracji oraz swojej byłej żony. Okazuje się, że do tej listy musi dopisać również nowego przyjaciela swojej córki. To nic, że on i Filip mają wiele wspólnych tematów do rozmów, takie samo poczucie humoru, a na dodatek podobny gust filmowy i muzyczny. Piotr, początkowo negatywnie nastawiony wobec chłopaka, powoli zaczyna przekonywać się do niego. Nie spodziewa się jednak, że Filip skrywa przed nim pewien sekret.  Choć, jeśli miałby być szczery - a Piotr rzadko jest szczery z kimkolwiek, nawet z samym sobą - spodziewał się tego prawie od samego początku...
Relationships: Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**I.**

Ten dzień miał wyglądać zupełnie inaczej.  
  
Po raz pierwszy w życiu zdarzyło mi się zaspać do pracy, a potem już wypadki potoczyły się samoczynnie. W drodze zepsuł mi się samochód. Jakbym był niewystarczająco spóźniony. Resztę drogi pokonałem na piechotę. Jak na złość musiało zacząć padać, a ja oczywiście nie miałem z sobą parasola. Gdy przybyłem na miejsce, zmęczony i przemoknięty, od razu poczułem na sobie jadowite spojrzenie mojego szefa. Nie muszę dodawać, że całe siedem godzin spędziłem na wyczerpującej pracy, rozmowach z pieprzonymi klientami, a że byłem ze wszystkim do tyłu, musiałem nieźle się napocić, by zdążyć z rozmowami i dokumentami przewidzianymi na ten dzień.  
  
Gdy wróciłem do domu (zatłoczonym autobusem) pragnąłem zjeść ciepły obiad i usiąść w fotelu tuż przed telewizorem. Jak się jednak okazało, mojej córki nie było w domu, a fakt ten pociągał za sobą ponurą konsekwencję – brak przygotowanego posiłku. Znużony do granic, przygotowałem sobie kanapki i zasiadłem do popołudniowych wiadomości, razem z puszką piwa. Wyłączyłem telewizor po pięciu minutach. Naprawdę, mam gdzieś ten cały informacyjny syf.  
  
Myślałem, że to koniec niezwykłych wydarzeń na dzisiaj, jednak czekało mnie coś jeszcze. Moja jedynaczka zjawiła się w domu – uwaga – o dziewiętnastej, choć lekcje tego dnia kończyła o godzinie trzynastej trzydzieści. Co więcej, nie odpowiadała na telefony. Gdy usłyszałem skrzypnięcie drzwi w korytarzu, podniosłem się z fotela i odłożyłem książkę na stół. „Kulinarne przysmaki dla opornych. Ty także możesz przyrządzić Strogonowa!". Wiem, nigdy nie nauczę się gotować. Jestem złym ojcem i złą matką w jednym.  
  
Wyszedłem na korytarz, starając się nadać swojej twarzy wyraz niezadowolenia. Jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy w korytarzu oprócz mojej córki ujrzałem kogoś jeszcze. Był to wyższy od niej, szczupły chłopak, którego widziałem po raz pierwszy w życiu. Wyglądał też na dużo starszego od niej. Czy on był w ogóle licealistą...? Nie muszę chyba tłumaczyć, czemu na jego widok zmarszczyłem brwi i spojrzałem na córkę z wyrzutem.  
  
– Ula, czy możesz mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak późno wracasz do domu? – odezwałem się ostrym tonem (a przynajmniej miałem nadzieję, że tak zabrzmiał).  
  
Moja córka odwzajemniła spojrzenie. Miała dumne oczy swojej matki, o irytującym niebieskim odcieniu. Długie blond włosy opadały falami na jej plecy. Ubrana była w jasne dżinsy i różowy sweter, który kupiłem jej dwa tygodnie temu. W jej postawie dostrzegałem pokorę, co mnie trochę uspokoiło.  
  
– Przepraszam, tato. Powinnam była do ciebie zadzwonić, ale rozładował mi się telefon. Po lekcjach musiałam zostać na korkach z chemii, a potem było to kółko plastyczne i...  
  
– Dobra, dobra... - machnąłem ręką. Nie wiem, czemu, ale gdy ktoś zbyt długo mnie przepraszał, zaczynało mi się robić niezręcznie. Tak, jakby to była moja wina. – Nie tłumacz się już. Teraz wytłumacz mi _to_.  
  
Skinąłem głową na niechcianego gościa. Dostrzegłem grymas, jaki pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka w momencie, gdy wypowiedziałem ostatnie słowo. Ja naprawdę nie chciałem być nieuprzejmy... Doprawdy nie wiem, czemu ludzie tak interpretują niektóre słowa. Młody człowiek spojrzał na mnie z zalążkiem irytacji w oczach.  
  
– Tato, to jest Filip – odparła Ula, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu wcześniej wymienionego. – Mój nowy chłopak.  
  
– Dzień dobry – odezwał się Nowy Chłopak. Wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę. Pozwolił sobie nawet na lekki uśmiech, tak lekki, jak warstwa kurzu na porcelanie mojej byłej żony. 

No więc Filip był ubrany w ciemne dżinsy (trochę zbyt obcisłe, moim zdaniem, ale któż zrozumie modę współczesnej młodzieży? Na pewno nie będę to ja) i białą koszulkę na krótki rękaw. Miał czarne włosy, które opadały na jego czoło i przysłaniały uszy. Chyba rodzice żałują mu pieniędzy na fryzjera.  
  
Nie mając innego wyboru, podałem mu rękę. Uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie, jak to przystało na początek dobrych relacji między ojcem a chłopakiem jego córki. Martwiła mnie jednak pewna rzecz.  
  
– Powiedz Ula, gdzie się poznaliście? Czyżby Filip chodził z tobą do klasy?  
  
– Och, ależ skąd! – moja córka pokręciła głową z uśmiechem. – Poznaliśmy się na kółku artystycznym. Filip jest w ostatniej klasie, w tym roku pisze maturę.  
  
A więc wszystko jasne. Ten chłoptaś jest dwa lata starszy od mojej córki. Już na początku zauważyłem, że różni się od kolegów, z którymi zwykle trzymała się Ulka. 

Czy mu się wydaje, że będę stał z założonymi rękami, kiedy moja córka będzie spotykać się z takim podejrzanym osobnikiem? Czemu nie znajdzie sobie dziewczyny w swojej klasie?

  
– To my idziemy na górę – powiedziała Ula i wzięła ciemnowłosego pięknisia za rękę, po czym pociągnęła go w stronę schodów. A ten młody palant posłusznie ruszył za nią.  
  
Naprawdę mu się tak wydaje!  
  
Zupełnie zbity z tropu obserwowałem, jak młodzi znikają u szczytu schodów. Usłyszałem skrzypienie drzwi pokoju mojej córki. Usiadłem z powrotem w fotelu, ale moje myśli skupione były teraz na jednym. Próbowałem wychwycić najdrobniejszy szelest... Westchnienie... Jęk...  
  
O mój Boże! Nie chcę być dziadkiem w tak młodym wieku!  
  
Spanikowany, zerwałem się z fotela i popędziłem na górę, starając się stąpać na palcach. Czy ten wciąż nastoletni drań odważyłby się dotknąć moją córkę, pod moim własnym dachem?! Niech tylko spróbuje, już ja mu pokażę... Rozumiałem, że Ula dorasta, do licha, ja w jej wieku na pewno zachowywałem się podobnie, ale nie mogłem się nie przejmować. Dla mnie po prostu wciąż była malutką dziewczynką, która płacze, gdy widzi Kryszaka w telewizji i która woła mnie za każdym razem, gdy nie udaje jej się zawiązać sznurówek.  
  
Stanąłem pod drzwiami Uli, nie bardzo wiedząc, co uczynić. Przysunąłem do nich ucho i zamarłem, wsłuchując się w dochodzące zza drzwi głosy.  
  
– ...muszą w końcu przestać. Ludzie lubią gadać, ale po czasie znajdują sobie inny temat. – mówiła moja córka. O co mogło chodzić?  
  
– Cóż, zobaczymy. Dzięki, Ula.  
  
– Nie ma za co, Filip.  
  
– To co, bierzemy się do roboty?  
  
Poczułem, jak moje serce przyśpiesza z gniewu. Ty zboczony, cholerny degeneracie...  
  
– Jasne. Lepiej zaczynajmy.  
  
– Ostatnim razem długo nam to zajęło.  
  
– Tak, ale mieliśmy zupełnie inne warunki... Dobra, do roboty.  
  
Strużka potu spłynęła po moim czole. Co miałem teraz zrobić? Moja własna córka, ze starszym chłopakiem? Przecież on ją wykorzysta, zabierze jej niewinność i porzuci! Co, jeśli zajdzie z nim w ciążę? Nie mogę do tego dopuścić!  
  
– Może być? – to był głos Filipa.  
  
– No pewnie. Nie przerywaj.

Zabiję go!  
  
Otworzyłem drzwi z rozmachem i wpadłem do środka.  
  
Ula i jej ciemnowłosy towarzysz spojrzeli na mnie. Pochylali się nad kawałkiem brystolu. Filip trzymał w dłoni ołówek i szkicował coś na papierze.  
  
– Tato...? Wszystko w porządku?  
  
Cóż, skłamałbym, gdybym zaprzeczył, że emocje nieco opadły. Oboje byli ubrani. Co prawda siedzieli na podłodze, obok siebie, ale dzielił ich odpowiedni dystans.  
  
– Taak, kochanie. Wydawało mi się, że coś słyszałem... Co robicie?  
  
Ula ożywiła się.  
  
– Robimy plakat na konkurs na temat ekologii! Zrobiliśmy szkic już wcześniej, teraz robimy właściwą wersję. Filip naprawdę przepięknie rysuje. Jak skończymy, możemy ci pokazać. Będziesz chciał zobaczyć, tato?  
  
Wpatrywałem się w Urszulkę z miłością. To jest moja dziecinka, słodka i niewinna...  
  
Potem mój wzrok powędrował w stronę najbardziej podejrzanej osoby, przebywającej w tym pomieszczeniu... Filip, phe. Ten wyrostek patrzył na mnie, i zgadnijcie, jaki wyraz miał na twarzy! Zniecierpliwienie, dacie wiarę? Pewnie śpieszno mu było do tego, aby zostać znów sam na sam z moją córką. Och, okrutny losie! Rzuciłem chłopakowi spojrzenie, mówiące 'Tylko spróbuj położyć na niej chociaż palec, to posiekam cię na kawałeczki'. Poczułem satysfakcję. Ojcowski obowiązek został spełniony. Wróciłem spojrzeniem do Uli.  
  
– Ależ oczywiście, córciu. Pracujcie dalej. Jak coś jestem na dole.  
  
Wyszedłem z pokoju Uli, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zanim ruszyłem na dół, postałem chwilę w miejscu, nasłuchując.  
  
– Sorry za tatę – usłyszałem głos mojego dziecka. Poczułem chłód na całym ciele. Czy ja się przesłyszałem?! – Czasem jest nadopiekuńczy... Ale i tak go kocham.  
  
Odetchnąłem, czując wzbierające łzy pod powiekami. Najważniejsze zostało powiedziane.  
  
– Nie szkodzi – tym razem odezwał się chudy wyrostek. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Taak, wiem, że też uważasz mnie od dziś za swojego wroga. Ale to jest wojna. Bez sensu byłoby jej zaprzeczać.  
  
– Wątpię, aby mnie polubił. – kontynuował chłopak. Słuszna uwaga, tak na marginesie. – Ale wydaje się być w porządku. Widać, że o ciebie dba. A tak poza tym... nie mówiłaś mi, że jest aż taki młody.  
  
Zamrugałem krótko. Jakie to miało znaczenie? Och, już wiem, pewnie żałujesz, że nie jestem siwym dziadkiem, wtedy mógłbyś łatwo przyprawić mnie o zawał i odebrać mi moją Uleńkę! Twoje niedoczekanie!  
  
Przez gotującą się we mnie złość, nie usłyszałem słów Uli. Dobiegł mnie tylko jej perlisty śmiech. Zacisnąłem pięści i wróciłem na dół.  
  
Pracowali przez dwie godziny. Potem usłyszałem kroki na schodach. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę i ujrzałem dwie sylwetki. Ruszyłem w ich kierunku. Niech nie myślą, że dam im migdalić się przed drzwiami.  
  
– I co, skończyliście? – spytałem, stając obok mojej jedynaczki. Ula spojrzała na mnie z radosnym uśmiechem.  
  
– Tak, tatku. Choć musimy jeszcze obrobić rysunek w komputerze. Ale to następnym razem, Filip musi najpierw skontaktować się ze swoim znajomym, grafikiem.  
  
Chłopaczek mojej córki ubierał właśnie buty. Pierwszy raz takie widziałem. Były czarne, lśniące i eleganckie. Jeśli chciał przede mną zaszpanować, to mu się... Nie udało, oczywiście.  
  
– Odezwę się do ciebie pod koniec tygodnia – powiedział, prostując się i sięgając po kurtkę. Była czarna i skórzana. Ula pokiwała głową.  
  
Moje wargi zacisnęły się w wąską linię, kiedy młodzi podeszli do siebie i przytulili się. Krótko, bez całowania, ale jednak. Kontakt fizyczny tuż przed moimi oczami. Lepiej uważaj, smarkaczu...  
  
– Do widzenia – powiedział Filip, patrząc mi w oczy. Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
  
– Do widzenia, do widzenia – mruknąłem, czekając tylko, aż wreszcie sobie pójdzie. Zamknąłem za nim drzwi i poczułem ulgę.  
  
– Tato, chcesz zobaczyć, co już mamy? – spytała Ula, biorąc mnie pod ramię. Och, moja słodka, kochana dziecinka.  
  
– Pewnie, córciu – odparłem, uśmiechając się. Dacie wiarę, przyjąłbym od tego aniołka nawet truciznę... Oczywiście, teoretycznie zakładając, że kiedykolwiek by mi ją podała. Co jest niemożliwe.  
  
Poszliśmy na górę, do jej pokoju. Ula wskazała na arkusz brystolu, rozłożony na podłodze. Spojrzałem na niego... I muszę przyznać, że mnie zatkało. Przedstawiał on grupę ludzi, stojących w środku miasta i segregującą odpady. Niby zwykła scena. Jednak styl i kreska były zupełnie niezwykłe. Nie mogłem oderwać oczu od rysunku. Do chwili, w której przypomniałem sobie, kto jest jego autorem. Smarkaty elegancik. Odchrząknąłem i wyprostowałem się.  
  
– No, może być.  
  
– Och, powiedz, że ślicznie – Ula wydawała się być wniebowzięta, gdy patrzyła na rysunek. Co niespecjalnie mnie cieszyło. – Jest tak utalentowany. Szkoda, że nie wszyscy potrafią to docenić...  
  
– Co masz na myśli? – spytałem, marszcząc brwi.  
  
Moja córka pokręciła głową. A potem uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała na mnie.  
  
– Już tak późno, a ja nie jadłam kolacji. Co powiesz na wieczorne żarcie?  
  
Odwzajemniłem uśmiech.  
  
– Wieczorne żarcie, tego się nie odmawia.  
  
Śmiejąc się jak dwójka najlepszych kumpli, ruszyliśmy po schodach.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Mój szef oznajmił mi pewnego pochmurnego poranka, żebym przygotował się na cięcia w budżecie. Oczywiście, oznacza to zmniejszenie kwartalnych premii, mojej i jeszcze paru innych pechowców. Może trzeba było kupić szefowi tę flaszkę na urodziny...

  
Podczas przerwy podeszli do mnie dwaj koledzy z mojego działu. Dobra, koledzy to za duże słowo. Łączyło nas to, że przebywaliśmy w tym samym miejscu przez 8 godzin. Chcąc nie chcąc, trzeba w takiej sytuacji nawiązywać sojusze. Temat budżetowych cięć urwał się w momencie, kiedy minęła nas jedna z dziewczyn z działu kadr, stąpająca przed siebie dumnie w czerwonych szpilkach. Nawet na nas nie spojrzała, jednak moi dwaj firmowi współcierpiętnicy zaczęli przechwalać się tym, jak to podobno zarywali do niej na ostatniej integracji. Podziwiali również jej nieprzeciętny pod względem rozmiaru biust, choć słowo „podziwiać" nie jest do końca trafne, kiedy używa się takich słów jak: „zajebiste", „cycuchy" czy też „seksowna dziunia".  
  
Westchnąłem, po czym zerknąłem na zegarek i oznajmiłem, że muszę wracać do roboty. Tak, wiem, ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale rozmowy między facetami często tak wyglądają. Dlatego staram się ich unikać.  
  
Gdy wróciłem do domu, zastałem Ulę, siedzącą przy stole w kuchni. Pochylała się nad jakimś podręcznikiem i zawzięcie kreśliła coś w zeszycie. Gdy mnie ujrzała, jej twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.  
  
– Dzień dobry, tato! – przywitała się ze mną słodkim tonem. I jak tu jej nie kochać? Każdy powinien mieć taką córkę.  
  
– Dzień dobry, kochanie – podszedłem do niej i pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy. – Co robisz?  
  
– Pracę z matematyki – odpowiedziała moja pociecha. Co za cudowne, mądre stworzenie, i do tego jakże ambitne. Przychodzi ze szkoły i pierwsze co robi: odrabia lekcje. Lepszej córki nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć.  
  
– Wieczorem umówiłam się z Filipem i znajomymi, idziemy na kręgle.  
  
Mój uśmiech zbladł, a moje wyobrażenia o Uli odkrywającej lek na raka pękło jak bańka. Nie wszystko jest tak piękne, jakim się wydaje.  
  
– Wieczorem? – spytałem z niepokojem. – Ale chyba nie wrócisz zbyt późno?  
  
– Ależ oczywiście, że nie! – Ulcia spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. – Postaram się być przed dziesiątą.  
  
...Moja kochana, mądra dziewczynka...  
  
– Filip mnie odprowadzi.  
  
...Podstępny, niewyżyty chłystek...  
  
– To miłe z jego strony – powiedziałem, siląc się na uśmiech. – Wiesz, opowiedz mi coś o nim. Wcześniej nie słyszałem o żadnym Filipie.  
  
Ula zamyśliła się.  
  
– Bo wcześniej byliśmy tylko znajomymi. A potem... – spojrzała na mnie i wzruszyła ramionami. – Tak wyszło. Filip jest taki wrażliwy i dobry. Jest naprawdę świetnym przyjacielem... To znaczy, chłopakiem. – dodała szybko. – Mieszka z ciotką, której nie lubi, z wzajemnością. Jego rodzice często wyjeżdżają i poprosili ją o opiekę nad nim. Dlatego nie może doczekać się swoich osiemnastych urodzin, bo wtedy będzie mógł się wyprowadzić. I dlatego też dorabia wszędzie, gdzie może, by odkładać pieniądze.  
  
– Aha – odparłem po chwili. Skąd mogłem mieć pewność, że to wszystko jest prawdą? A co, jeśli ten goguś zmyślił to wszystko, by uwieść i wykorzystać moją córkę? Och, a co, jeśli to terrorysta, który zabronił jej mówić mi prawdy o sobie i torturuje ją, by go nie wydała?!  
  
– Więc, to chyba wszystko. Poznasz go lepiej, jeśli porozmawiasz z nim, gdy znowu do nas przyjdzie.  
  
– Ulciu... – powiedziałem, ujmując jej dłoń i patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Irytował mnie ich odcień, ale tym razem nie zwracałem na to uwagi. – Możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim i zawsze ci pomogę... O wszystkim.  
  
Mrugnąłem do niej, co było znakiem, że może mi powiedzieć o ewentualnym terrorystycznym usposobieniu jej nowego chłopaka. Ona jednak tylko się uśmiechnęła.  
  
– Dobrze, tato – poklepała mnie po dłoni, a potem pochyliła się z powrotem nad pracą domową. Chciałem odejść do kuchni, ale wtedy Ula podniosła gwałtownie głowę.  
  
– Właśnie, tato! – zawołała, spoglądając na mnie wielkimi oczami. – Dzisiaj jest wywiadówka! Zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, przepraszam, ale mama nie może pójść, dlatego prosiła cię, byś ty się pojawił...  
  
Poczułem delikatne ukłucie rozdrażnienia. Cóż, tak było zawsze, kiedy ktoś wspominał przy mnie o Niej.  
  
– Teraz jest jej kolej. To będzie już trzeci raz, kiedy prosi mnie o to.  
  
– No tak, wiem... Ale razem z Karolem mają jakieś ważne spotkanie i nie mogła tego przełożyć. Pójdziesz zamiast niej, prawda, tatku?  
  
Wielkie, błękitne oczka, w których odbijała się szczera prośba. I jak tu się nie zgodzić. Chociaż mam inne zdanie na temat powodu, dla którego moja była żona nie mogła pojawić się na wywiadówce naszej córki. Zapewne musi gzić się ze swoim nowym mężulkiem, bo oboje są tak zapracowani, że muszą nadrabiać stracone chwile w każdym wolnym momencie. Och, jakże im współczuję.  
  
– Tak, tak – powiedziałem bez specjalnego entuzjazmu. – O której jest to zebranie?  
  
– Za pół godziny... Zdążysz, tatku?  
  
– Taak. Zdążę – westchnąłem i zamiast do kuchni, powlokłem się z powrotem do przedpokoju. Tam ubrałem się ciepło i wyszedłem z domu.  
  
Pomimo przejmującego mrozu, tym razem mój samochód dość szybko odpalił. Na parę dni musiałem oddać go do serwisu, przez ten czas dojeżdżałem do pracy cudownym środkiem komunikacji miejskiej, jakim są tramwaje. Nigdy więcej, o bogowie.  
  
Dojechałem do szkoły mojej córki w dwadzieścia minut. Byłbym szybciej, gdyby nie korek, w którym stałem przez parę dobrych chwil.  
  
Wysiadłem z samochodu i ruszyłem przed siebie. Śnieg skrzypiał pod moimi butami, gdy szedłem w stronę szkoły. Będąc już w środku, rozpiąłem kurtkę i skierowałem się do sali, w której odbyć miało się zebranie.  
  
Nie muszę chyba mówić, że wywiadówka jak zwykle obfitowała w niezwykle ambitne rozmowy (nie), przemyślane dyskusje (niestety nie), poruszanie tylko najważniejszych tematów (absolutnie nie), a poprowadzona była w sposób sprawny i uporządkowany (o cholera, w życiu). Mój mózg wyłączył się w momencie, kiedy jakaś „Grażyna" przede mną zaczęła snuć pretensje, dotyczące zbyt intensywnego poziomu nauczania na lekcjach matematyki, przez co jej "dziubuś" Mateuszek ma mało czasu na realizowanie swoich niesamowitych pasji, jakimi są taniec breakdance i nauka języka chińskiego.  
  
Siedząca obok mnie mama jednej z koleżanek Uli uśmiechnęła się do mnie, widocznie dostrzegając, jak bardzo się nudzę i jak bardzo mam w poważaniu wszystkie poruszane na tym nędznym forum tematy. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech, jednak szybko spojrzałem w okno. Ostatnie czego mi teraz brakuje to szalone romanse.  
  
Muszę przyznać, że mimo przekroczenia trzydziestki (obecnie mam 33 lata), wszyscy wciąż dawali mi kilka lat mniej. Starałem się chodzić na siłownię, nie jadać zbyt wiele fast foodów i ogólnie dbać o swój wygląd. W moich brązowych włosach wciąż nie mogłem dostrzec siwych kosmyków. Moja córka, która w styczniu miała skończyć 16 lat (choć dla mnie wciąż była i chyba zawsze będzie małą dziewczynką), lubiła udzielać się w kuchni i może z racji przynależności do swojej grupy wiekowej przerzuciła się na modną ostatnio dietę wegańską. Nie żeby przestrzegała jej rygorystycznie – po prostu próbowała różnych smaków i musiałem przyznać, że niektóre potrawy nawet i mi przypadły do gustu.  
  
Wracając do tematu – rozumiałem, dlaczego kobiety uśmiechały się do mnie promiennie, gdy przytrzymywałem im drzwi i zostawiały swoje numery na serwetkach w restauracji. Niestety, możliwe, że poprzez moje, co prawda, krótkie małżeństwo z piekielnym pomiotem, płeć żeńska była dla mnie spalona na całej linii. Pomijając oczywiście moją malutką córeczkę, której nie śmiałbym karać za grzechy swojej matki.  
  
Tak naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego zdecydowałem się na małżeństwo z Agnieszką. Była pierwszą kobietą, z jaką nawiązałem bliższe stosunki. Na początku się przyjaźniliśmy, potem zaczęliśmy eksperymentować. Pech chciał, że po naszym pierwszym seksie, niezbyt udanym, Agnieszka zaszła w ciążę. Jestem odpowiedzialnym facetem i niewiele myśląc, zaproponowałem jej małżeństwo. Wiem, że brzmi to staroświecko, ale wtedy wydawało mi się odpowiednim krokiem.  
  
Jednak czy ją kochałem? Gdy dzisiaj o tym myślę, bardzo w to wątpię. Byłem z nią, bo tego chcieli też bardzo moi rodzice, Agnieszka również na to nalegała, jednak nie przypominam sobie, abym płonął wtedy z pożądania i nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez tej kobiety. Nie wiem, może nie zasłużyłem na prawdziwą miłość, albo po prostu nie umiem kochać, kochać romantycznie, bo oczywiście moje dziecko kocham najbardziej na świecie, podobnie jak moich rodziców, choć tych dwoje nie do końca na to zasługuje.  
  
Nie trzeba chyba zbyt wiele dalej wyjaśniać – gdy Ula przyszła na świat, między mną a Agnieszką niezbyt się układało, uważała, że za mało się staram. Pracowałem wtedy na dwa etaty, żeby niczego nie brakowało mojej rodzinie, dla niej była to ucieczka od odpowiedzialności. Dość szybko znalazła tego jedynego – Olafa, prezesa sporego przedsiębiorstwa, który widocznie spełnił jej wszelkie oczekiwania. Przeżyłem to bardzo, ale tylko dlatego, że cholernie bałem się, iż odbierze mi córkę i nie będę mógł się z nią widywać. Na szczęście (i trochę nieszczęście), Agnieszka sama zaproponowała mi przejęcie opieki nad Ulą. Możliwe, że nasza udana i idealna córka za bardzo kojarzyła jej się z naszym nieidealnym małżeństwem, nieudanym seksem, nieistniejącym pożądaniem i niespełnionymi obietnicami.  
  
W taki oto sposób w wieku trzydziestu trzech lat byłem samotnym ojcem nastoletniej córki. Czy życie mogło stać się jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane?  
  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie podniesiony głos „Grażyny", która widocznie zmieniła temat. Teraz mówiła coś o uczniach ze starszej klasy, jeśli dobrze rozumiałem.  
  
– Słyszałam, że w tej szkole promowane są zbereźne i zboczone zachowania. Nauczyciele nie robią nic, aby chronić swoich uczniów przed obcą propagandą. Uważam, że pani, jako wychowawczyni, powinna interweniować w tej sprawie!  
  
Wychowawczyni, niska dziewczyna, na sto procent młodsza ode mnie, o mysich włosach, wielkich, okrągłych okularach i w zielonym swetrze, skrzyżowała ręce w obronnym geście i uśmiechnęła się z zakłopotaniem. Jej głos był tak cichy, jakby za wszelką cenę próbowała skulić się w sobie i zniknąć, teleportować się z tego obornika, pełnego rozwrzeszczanych kwok. Nie mogłem się jej dziwić.  
  
– Droga pani, nie do końca wiem, o czym pani mówi... Jeśli, tak mi się wydaje, chodzi o ostatni apel, podczas którego uczniowie zabrali głos w sprawie pewnego tematu, to ciężko mi się wypowiadać...  
  
– Powinna się pani wypowiedzieć, to dotyczy wszystkich! Nie życzę sobie, żeby na balu maturalnym mojego syna podczas głównego tańca prezentowali się ludzie wynaturzeni.  
  
– To znaczy? – zapytałem, bo zupełnie nie rozumiałem, o co może chodzić. Chyba osiągnąłem też taki poziom znudzenia, który ironicznie motywuje do działania.  
  
– Może pan się domyślić... – zaczęła „Grażyna" przede mną, odwracając się w moją stronę i urywając w pół zdania. Mimowolnie poprawiła swoją idealnie ułożoną fryzurę: rudego, napompowanego pianką i sprayem boba, udekorowanego czerwoną opaską. O losie. – To znaczy, chciałam powiedzieć, może pan sobie wyobrazić, o jaki typ ludzi mi chodzi. Tacy, którzy robią wokół siebie sztuczne zamieszanie, a powinni zamilknąć. To jest naprawdę niedopuszczalne, nie w szkole. Związki między mężczyzną a mężczyzną czy między kobietą a kobietą nie powinny być tematem poruszanym w tych murach.  
  
– Chodzi pani o gejów i lesbijki? – spytałem, unosząc brew w zdziwieniu. Siedzące wokół Grażyny kobiety, najprawdopodobniej jej fanki, wydały zbiorowe westchnięcie, zupełnie jakbym powiedział jakieś przekleństwo.  
  
– Dokładnie o nich mi chodzi – wycedziła ruda zaciskając zęby i zwracając się z powrotem twarzą do nauczycielki. – Jeśli rzeczywiście są jacyś uczniowie, którzy wykazują te... niezdrowe instynkty, nauczyciel powinien porozmawiać z nimi i zniechęcić ich do epatowania swoją orientacją.  
  
– A może szkoła powinna wieść prym i zacząć w końcu akceptować swoich uczniów? – zapytałem, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego wkładam kij w mrowisko. Chyba naprawdę cholernie się nudziłem. Widziałem, jak nauczycielka rzuca mi zrozpaczone spojrzenie.  
  
Wzrok rudej ponownie spoczął na mnie, jednak tym razem było mu bliżej do spojrzenia bazyliszka niż młodej kobiety.  
  
– Czy pan sobie żartuje??? Nie o to mi chodzi, można sobie akceptować, co się chce, ale to nie znaczy od razu, żeby pokazywać się ludziom!

– Proszę państwa, mamy coraz mniej czasu, a musimy uzgodnić szczegóły wycieczki do Krakowa! – zawołała nauczycielka, z trudem przebijając się przez gwar głosów. Ruda „Grażyna" jeszcze chwilę spoglądała na mnie z oburzeniem, jednak tuż po chwili włączyła się w nowy temat, gdyż widocznie miała bardzo wiele do powiedzenia na temat wycieczki do Krakowa.  
  
Gdy dwadzieścia minut potem wychodziłem z tego miejsca, mając nadzieję, że zbyt szybko tu nie wrócę, zaczepiła mnie kobieta, która siedziała obok mnie.  
  
– Dobrze, że włączył się pan w rozmowę – powiedziała słodkim, spokojnym tonem. Odwzajemniłem jej uśmiech.  
  
– Nie, to było bez sensu. Najważniejsze to jak najszybciej się stąd ewakuować i wrócić do swojego życia.  
  
– Taak, racja – kobieta zaśmiała się krótko. – Chyba nikt nie lubi wywiadówek. Tak się zastanawiam, czy nie chciałby się pan wybrać ze mną na kawę?  
  
Akurat otwierałem przed tą kobietą drzwi, przez co musiałem na nią spojrzeć. Nadzieja, jaka zapłonęła w jej oczach, zawstydziła mnie, gdyż wiedziałem, że za chwilę będę musiał ją brutalnie ugasić. Wyszliśmy na zaśnieżony parking.  
  
– Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie mogę. Spotykam się z kimś.  
  
Nie znam dobrze tej kobiety, ale i tak było mi źle z tym kłamstwem.  
  
Kobieta odwróciła wzrok, starając się uśmiechem zamaskować zakłopotanie.  
  
– Och, rozumiem. Przepraszam, że tak z tym wypaliłam. Zwykle taka nie jestem.  
  
– Nic nie szkodzi, to bardzo miłe...  
  
Nie dokończyłem, gdyż kobieta szybko pożegnała się ze mną i odeszła w stronę przystanku autobusowego. Wiedząc, że nie zbawię całego świata, wsiadłem do samochodu i po pięciu minutach rzucania barwnych przekleństw, moje auto odpaliło.

  
  
*

  
  
Gdy wróciłem, Uli już nie było. No tak. Ula. Filip. Znajomi. Kręgle. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, zebrałem się i pojechałem na siłownię.  
  
Wróciłem równo o dziesiątej, obiecując sobie w duchu, że jeśli Uli nie będzie, uziemię ją na cały miesiąc. Jakie było moje zdziwienie, gdy wróciłem do domu i na stole czekała na mnie kolacja. Czekała też na mnie moja córka. A razem z nią ten przybłęda i przydupas, Filip I Niechciany.  
  
Zjedliśmy w miłej atmosferze, przynajmniej robiłem co mogłem, aby mój sztuczny uśmiech wyglądał realistycznie. Opowiadali o tym, co dzisiaj działo się w szkole, a mnie prosili o zrecenzowanie wywiadówki. Powiedziałem im pokrótce o poruszanych tematach, mając nadzieję, że Filip szybko się ulotni. Miałem jednak się szybko rozczarować.  
  
– Tato, skoro jest dziś piątek, możemy obejrzeć film? – spytała Ula, gdy razem z Filipem sprzątali po kolacji.  
  
– Ula, jest już trochę późno. Podejrzewam, że ciotka Filipa będzie się o niego martwić...  
  
Usłyszałem parsknięcie i spojrzałem na chłoptasia, który je wydał. Filip wkładał talerze do zmywarki, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem. Po chwili spojrzał na mnie, odrzucając swoje czarne włosy na bok.  
  
– Zapewniam pana, że nie będzie się o mnie martwić.  
  
– W sieci pojawił się ten nowy film z Chrisem Evansem – kontynuowała swoje przekonywanie Ula. – ...a wiem tato, że go lubisz, więc pomyślałam, że obejrzelibyśmy go wszyscy razem...  
  
Już otwierałem usta, aby powiedzieć, że absolutnie się nie zgadzam, Filip wraca do domu, a Ula idzie spać, a poza tym Chris Evans jest mi zupełnie, absolutnie, totalnie i bezwzględnie obojętny, gdy nagle dotarł do mnie sens swój mojej córki. Zaraz, zaraz, miałem obejrzeć film razem z nimi??? Nie chcieli wykorzystać oglądania filmu jako pretekstu do pospolitych, nastoletnich igraszek?  
  
– Zrobię popcorn – wypaliłem i otworzyłem szafkę, w której trzymaliśmy przekąski.

  
*

  
  
Choć Ula siedziała z głową opartą o ramię Filipa (ten chłopak był naprawdę wysoki, zauważyłem ze zdziwieniem, że jest nawet wyższy ode mnie), podczas oglądania filmu nie nawiązał się między nimi żaden dodatkowy kontakt fizyczny. Siedziałem na kanapie, po drugiej stronie Urszuli i muszę stwierdzić, że nawet miło spędziłem czas. Film był bardzo udany, Chris Evans zagrał bardzo poprawnie i dobrze oglądało się go na ekranie (no wiecie, w sensie aktorskich umiejętności... no co?).  
  
Nawet Filip dobrze się bawił, parę razy udało mu się nawet rzucić bardzo adekwatny i zabawny komentarz dotyczący fabuły. Wywołało to rozbawienie u Uli, ja jednak ograniczyłem się do krzywego uśmiechu, nie będę przecież spoufalał się z tym nastoletnim lalusiem z przydługą grzywką.  
  
Nagle obaj skapnęliśmy się, że Ula zasnęła. Zaczęła chrapać cichutko, co u mnie wywołało ojcowskie rozczulenie, natomiast u Filipa cichy śmiech. Chłopak złapał po chwili za leżący na fotelu koc i okrył nim delikatnie moją pociechę. Potem podniósł się z miejsca.  
  
– Panie Piotrze, ja będę się zbierał. Nie budźmy jej – Filip mówił szeptem. Sięgnął po swoją bluzę i ubierając ją, skierował się do drzwi. Nie wiedziałem, co z sobą zrobić, więc jak przystało na dobrego gospodarza, odprowadziłem gościa do drzwi. Najchętniej nie robiłbym nic innego z tym chłoptasiem, jak tylko odprowadzał go do drzwi i wypraszał go z domu, ilekroć się u nas pojawi.  
  
Filip szybko ubrał buty i zarzucił na ramiona kurtkę, nie zapinając jej. Albo chciał być cool i pokazać swój bunt wobec zapinania kurtki w środku zimy albo po prostu tak samo jak ja chciał szybko zakończyć tę scenę.  
  
– Proszę pożegnać ode mnie Ulę. Fajnie spędziłem czas – powiedział Filip, zakładając czapkę. O, proszę, czyli jednak nie do końca bunt.  
  
– Mhm – mruknąłem tylko. Nagle jednak przyszło mi coś do głowy. – Słuchaj, chciałem zapytać cię o coś od dłuższego czasu. Jakie masz plany wobec mojej córki? Jesteś od niej starszy. Niedługo uciekniesz na studia, nie chcę, żebyś ją zranił. A jeśli ją zranisz, to bardzo możliwe, że cię ukatrupię. Rozumiesz?  
  
Filip ku mojemu zdziwieniu roześmiał się. Ośmielił się nawet położyć rękę na moim ramieniu.  
  
– Panie Piotrze, niech pan się o to nie martwi. Ula jest przy mnie bezpieczna. Ale muszę to powiedzieć: jest pan najbardziej zajebistym ojcem, jakiego poznałem. Ula ma mega szczęście. Tylko niech pan trochę przystopuje z tą agresją, Ula jest mądra i nie da się nikomu wykorzystać. To raczej ona będzie łamać męskie serca. Eee, to znaczy... Chodziło mi o to, że pewnie szybciej ona zrani mnie niż ja ją.  
  
Nie do końca rozumiałem, o co chodziło temu wymoczkowi. Nie ufałem mu, a poza tym nie chciało mi się przeciągać tej rozmowy.  
  
– No, zobaczymy. Lepiej już się zbieraj – powiedziałem i wykonałem gest, jakbym odganiał natrętną muchę.  
  
– Jasne. Tak przy okazji, świetna fryzura. Fajnie pan wygląda – Filip uśmiechnął się do mnie ostatni raz, a potem otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na śnieg. – No to na razie.  
  
Szybko zamknąłem za nim drzwi, będąc w zupełnym szoku. Co to do cholery miało znaczyć? Czy ten nastoletni wypierdek naśmiewał się ze mnie? Na pewno tak było! Och, jakbym dostał go teraz w swoje ręce, chyba bym go rozszarpał!  
  
Podszedłem szybko do lustra, które znajdowało się na rozsuwanej szafie w korytarzu. Przyjrzałem się swojemu odbiciu. Rzeczywiście byłem niedawno u fryzjera, jednak praktycznie nikt nie zwrócił uwagę na zmianę. Koleżanka w pracy powiedziała, że wyglądam młodziej. Potem zaproponowała mi co prawda kawę, ale odmówiłem.  
  
Cholera, może rzeczywiście przesadziłem i wyglądałem śmiesznie? Trzeba było nie słuchać tego nowego fryzjera i po prostu poprosić o taką fryzurę, jak zawsze. Powinienem zignorować jego sympatyczny uśmiech i całkiem urokliwe spojrzenie, jednak kiedy ktoś jest dla mnie miły, bardzo często pozwalam sobą manipulować. No cóż, nigdy więcej.  
  
A Filip niech uważa, ta wojna dopiero się rozpoczyna.


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Macie tak czasami, że wszystko układa się po waszej myśli, ale gdzieś z tyłu głowy pobrzmiewa wam ten wewnętrzny głos, że to tylko cisza przed burzą? Myśli tego typu są jak noszenie niewygodnego swetra, którego nie możecie poprawić albo jak swędzenie nosa, którego nie możecie podrapać. W pracy okazało się, że cięć wcale nie będzie, a co więcej klient, którego udało mi się ostatnio pozyskać, przyniósł całkiem spore korzyści finansowe naszej firmie, dzięki czemu na koniec miesiąca będzie czekać na mnie soczysta premia. Szef przebąkiwał też o awansie, przez co poczułem, jakbym obudził się z długiego snu, gdyż ostatnia rozmowa na ten temat odbyła się parę miesięcy temu. Awans oznaczałby, że zajmowałbym się tylko aktualnymi i wieloletnimi klientami, a dodatkowo zarządzałbym niewielkim zespołem.

  
Świąteczne prezenty w tym roku nie sprawiły mi trudności i już na początku grudnia mogłem pochwalić się ich zrealizowaną listą. Albo robiłem się coraz lepszy w planowaniu tego typu sprawunków, albo miałem tak nudne życie, że wieczorami nie zostawało nic lepszego do roboty. Tak, możliwe, że to drugie.  
  
Właśnie robiłem sobie kawę, zadowolony ze sprawunków, kiedy do kuchni weszła moja nastoletnia pociecha, która jeszcze nie wie, że w mojej szafie znajduje się najnowszy Iphone, o którym marzyła od tygodni. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a ja odwzajemniłem jej uśmiech, oczami wyobraźni widząc już jej niedowierzającą minę, kiedy w Wigilię odpakuje swój prezent i prawdopodobnie wyda z siebie ogłuszający pisk radości.  
  
Tuż za nią do kuchni wszedł Filip, również uśmiechając się do mnie, jednak na jego widok moja mina zrzedła. Jeśli o mnie chodzi, to ten goguś mógłby otrzymać jedynie bilet w jedną stronę na Honolulu.  
  
– Masz dobry węch – odparła Ula, patrząc na swojego chłoptasia. Podparła się rękami o blat kuchenny i zwinnie wskoczyła na niego. – Tato, Filip wyczuł, że robisz kawę i przyszedł wybłagać o filiżankę.  
  
– Proszę bardzo – rzuciłem zachęcająco, odsuwając się od ekspresu ze swoim kubkiem, który dostałem od Uli parę lat temu. „DLA NAJLEPSZEGO TATY". Filip zajął moje miejsce i wcisnął odpowiedni przycisk na maszynie, która zaczęła wydawać głośne dźwięki, przygotowując napój bogów.  
Nagle rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi.  
  
– Ja otworzę! – zawołała Ula, zeskakując z blatu i pędząc do drzwi. Oparłem się o kuchenną szafkę i wziąłem łyk kawy.  
  
– Mógłbym prosić pana o radę? – spytał Filip, czekając, aż jego kawa się zrobi. Rzucił mi krótkie spojrzenie swoich zielonych oczu. – Chciałem kupić Uli prezent na święta, jednak nie jestem pewien, co się jej spodoba. Myśli pan, że ucieszyłaby ją biżuteria? Czy raczej jakaś książka?  
  
Biżuteria? Cholera, mam nadzieję, że nie planuje jej kupować żadnego drogiego prezentu. I żadnego pierścionka...! Boże, przecież ta dziewczyna ma dopiero szesnaście lat! Zaraz, przecież ten gagatek w życiu nie będzie mieć tylu pieniędzy na takie prezenty. Spokojnie.  
  
– Myślę, że książka będzie w porządku – zdążyłem wydukać, zanim Ula wróciła do kuchni.  
  
– Tato, jakiś twój kolega do ciebie – odparła moja córka, wskakując z powrotem na blat stołu, niczym uparty kot.  
  
– Co? – wypaliłem jak idiota, rozdziawiając usta. Miałem wrażenie, że się przesłyszałem. Odstawiłem kubek z kawą na stół.  
  
Kolega??? Ja nie mam kolegów! Ostatnim razem „kolegowałem się" z kimś na studiach i nie były to znajomości, które chciałbym kontynuować. Posiadam znajomych w pracy, ale żaden z nich nie fatygowałby się do mnie do domu, zwłaszcza, że nawet nie znają mojego adresu. Nie obchodzą mnie, a ja nie obchodzę ich.  
  
Gdzieś w dalekiej otchłani mojej świadomości słyszałem cichy głosik, który podpowiadał mi, kim mógłby być ten „kolega". Jednak nie mogłaby to być prawda. Ten ktoś nigdy nie przyjechałby do mojego domu, nie pokazałby się na oczy mojej córce... Przynajmniej teoretycznie. Poza tym, nie widzieliśmy się od miesięcy. To byłoby niemożliwe.  
  
Chcąc nie chcąc, powlokłem się do drzwi. Tam, za progiem, ujrzałem twarz człowieka, którego rzeczywiście nie widziałem od miesięcy i miałem nadzieję nigdy więcej go nie zobaczyć.

  
  
*

  
  
_– Dostałem inną ofertę pracy – powiedział Waldemar, kiedy jechaliśmy windą na sam dół. Spojrzałem na niego, unosząc brwi. – Przyjąłem ją. Od przyszłego poniedziałku zaczynam w nowej firmie._

_– O kurde, stary. Nic nie mówiłeś. Jak nasz zarząd na to zareagował?_

_– Poszli mi na rękę. Podpisaliśmy umowę za wypowiedzeniem stron._

_– No cóż... gratuluję w takim razie. Fajnie się z tobą pracowało, ale na pewno w nowym miejscu będzie ci lepiej._

_Przez chwilę żaden z nas nic nie mówił. Gdy zostały tylko dwa piętra do parteru, Waldemar zapytał mnie nagle:_

_– Piotrek, chciałbyś skoczyć po pracy na piwo? Opilibyśmy moje odejście. Pewnie więcej się nie zobaczymy, wiesz, jak to jest ze znajomościami w pracy. Człowiek chciałby utrzymywać kontakt, ale nie ma czasu nawet na przejrzenie do końca książki kucharskiej... Co ty na to?_

  
  
*

  
  
– Co... ty... tutaj... robisz? – zapytałem, cedząc każde słowo i szybko zamykając drzwi za sobą. Nie miałem na sobie kurtki, ale zignorowałem ten fakt. Musiałem się go jak najszybciej pozbyć.  
  
Waldemar wpatrywał się we mnie, lekko przygryzając wargę. Widać było po nim, że czuje się niezręcznie. Miał na sobie czarny, elegancki płaszcz, w którego kieszeniach chował swoje dłonie. Jego brązowe włosy były starannie zaczesane w górę i delikatnie wygładzone żelem. Nie zmienił się prawie nic przez te parę miesięcy, może jedynie jeszcze bardziej odmłodniał. Widocznie nowa praca wychodzi mu na dobre.  
  
– Waldek, cholera, słyszysz mnie? Przyszedłeś tu w jakimś konkretnym celu? Coś się stało? Chcesz wrócić do nas do roboty i potrzebujesz, żebym się za tobą wstawił czy jak? – pomachałem mu dłonią przed oczami, czując, jak kończy mi się czas. Ula zapewne zaraz otworzy drzwi, gdyż będzie zaciekawiona albo nawet zaniepokojona, czemu nie zapraszam „kolegi" do środka.  
  
Fantastycznie. Tego mi tylko brakowało do szczęścia. Starego znajomego, który zjawia się nie spodziewanie i przypomina mi o naszym wspólnym... wieczorze.  
  
– Tak, przepraszam – odparł Waldek, a w jego oczach dostrzegłem nareszcie jakąś determinację. Choć miałem zaraz tego pożałować. – Wybacz, że tak bez uprzedzenia, ale nie odbierałeś moich telefonów.  
  
– Byłem zajęty, nawet nie wiedziałem, że dzwoniłeś. Mam teraz nawał pracy, a poza tym przygotowania do świąt...  
  
– Nie mogę przestać myśleć o tobie – wypalił Waldemar, a jego zwykle kremowo-biała twarz zrobiła się różowa.  
  
Otworzyłem usta ze zdumienia, jednak nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Stałem i gapiłem się na niego, jakby był ufoludkiem, który właśnie wylądował przed moim domem i zaczął mówić w obcym języku. Wyglądałem, jakbym zupełnie wyłączył wszystkie swoje funkcje życiowe, ale szczerze, to ze wszystkich sił próbowałem zatrzymać wspomnienia, które z szybkością światła zaczęły pojawiać się przed moimi oczami niczym migawki. Tak, jakby ktoś puszczał mi prezentację multimedialną w mojej głowie.  
  
Ja i Waldemar, opijający jego awans. Piwo za piwem. Ja i Waldemar, wychodzący razem z pubu. Waldemar, zapraszający mnie do siebie, jeszcze na jednego drinka. Mieszkał w samym centrum, więc miałem blisko, („no co ci szkodzi", „przecież to będzie chwila"). Ja i Waldemar, w jego mieszkaniu, rozmawiający o pracy i śmiejący się ze współpracowników. Potem, ja i Waldemar siedzący na kanapie. Coraz bliżej siebie, aż w końcu...  
  
Zacisnąłem powieki i pokręciłem głową. Nie, nie, nie, to nie miało miejsca.  
  
– Słuchaj, mi się też dobrze z tobą pracowało, ale to by było na tyle. – położyłem mu rękę na ramieniu, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że miło się gadało, ale byłoby lepiej, jakby się stąd zmył. Skąd w ogóle miał mój adres?  
  
Niestety, mój były kolega z pracy musiał źle odebrać mój gest, gdyż dotknął mojej dłoni i stanął blisko mnie.  
  
– Piotrek, spotkajmy się znowu, porozmawiajmy...  
  
Tak mnie zaskoczył tym gestem, że zupełnie oszołomiony, odepchnąłem go od siebie. Nie było to mocne odepchnięcie, jednak Waldemar z zaskoczenia stracił równowagę i klapnął pośladkami o śnieg. Pięknie, tego właśnie mi brakowało, przepychania się z facetem na oczach wszystkich moich sąsiadów.  
  
– Kurde, Waldek, wstawaj! Przepraszam cię – Złapałem zdziwionego mężczyznę za ramię i pomogłem mu się podnieść. – Dobrze, porozmawiam z tobą, ale teraz muszę wracać do środka. Zadzwonię, dobrze?  
  
Waldemar kiwnął głową i odszedł w stronę zaparkowanego przy ulicy samochodu. Otrzepał tył swoich spodni ze śniegu. Nie mogłem nie zauważyć, że rzeczywiście nic się nie zmienił i dalej prezentował się bardzo atrakcyjnie. To znaczy... nie, nie to miałem na myśli, po prostu zawsze był typem, który podobał się... no, kobietom.  
  
– Wszystko w porządku, tato? – spytała Ula, kiedy wszedłem z powrotem do środka. W jej głosie wyczułem niepokój. – Biliście się?  
  
Jezu, pięknie. Czyli widziała nasze dziwne przepychanki.  
  
– Nie, to znaczy... tak, kolega trochę mnie wkurzył, bo przez niego, eee... Straciłem ważnego klienta. Ale już wszystko w porządku.  
  
– No to dobrze, chyba... Chcesz zagrać z nami w Monopoly?  
  
Nie będę przytaczał szczegółów tej rozgrywki, gdyż był to wieczór mojej porażki. Przez Filipa straciłem wszystkie swoje hotele.

  
  
*

  
  
Spotkałem się z Waldemarem parę dni później. Najchętniej usunąłbym jego numer, zmieniłbym tożsamość i wyprowadził się na drugi koniec Polski, ale z racji na naszą długoletnią znajomość, byłem mu winien spotkanie.  
  
Rzeczywiście, przez wiele tygodni ignorowałem jego telefony i było mi trochę wstyd. Trochę.  
  
Spotkaliśmy się w kawiarni na obrzeżach miasta, nie chciałem, żeby zobaczył nas ktoś ze znajomych.  
  
– Dzięki, że jesteś – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do mnie swoim uśmiechem numer jeden, który sprawiał, że wyglądał jak jakiś piłkarz z pierwszych stron gazet. Miał koleś urok, to fakt.  
  
– Mhm – bąknąłem, sam nie wiedząc, co chciałem powiedzieć. Waldek zamówił kawę, ja poprosiłem o wodę. Przez chwilę rozmawialiśmy na typowo banalne tematy, ja mówiłem, co u mnie, opowiadałem o Uli, on z kolei wspominał o swoim synu, który z kolei mieszkał z jego byłą żoną i którego widywał co jakiś czas. W końcu musieliśmy zmienić temat.  
  
– Słuchaj... – zacząłem, choć najchętniej teleportowałbym się stąd niczym ten X-men z filmu, który ostatnio oglądaliśmy z Ulą i Filipem. (No, ten sam film w którym grał Michael Fassbender. Całkiem dobry aktor, utalentowany, porządnie zbudowany...) – Jeśli chodzi o nasze ostatnie spotkanie, to... Za dużo wtedy wypiłem. Nie mam pojęcia, co we mnie wstąpiło. Byłem zmęczony i pijany, nie wiedziałem, co robię. Możemy o tym zapomnieć?  
  
Waldek wpatrywał się we mnie w milczeniu, widziałem w jego głębokim, orzechowym spojrzeniu, jak procesuje powoli moją wypowiedź. W końcu odezwał się cicho:  
  
– Powiedziałeś mi wtedy, że zawsze chciałeś tego spróbować. I że nie do końca podobają ci się kobiety.  
  
– Coo? Ha, ha, ha, ha! – wybuchnąłem śmiechem, jakby Waldek opowiedział mi właśnie najlepszy kawał na świecie. Rozejrzałem się też ukradkiem po kawiarni, jednak zupełnie nikt nie zwracał na nas uwagi. Odetchnąłem i przysunąłem się w stronę mojego rozmówcy. – Nic takiego nie powiedziałem. Nawet jeśli tego wieczoru trochę mi odbiło, to... może po prostu byłem ciekawy. Uwierz mi, nie interesują mnie... faceci.  
  
– Co innego mówiłeś wtedy. I co innego widziałem – Waldek uniósł jedną brew. Najchętniej zatkałbym w tym momencie swoje uszy i zaczął głośno śpiewać, byleby nie słyszeć tego, co mówił. – W porządku, jeśli chcesz zaprzeczać, twój wybór. Ale widziałem wtedy, jaki jesteś nieszczęśliwy, gdy mówisz o swoim życiu. Jakbyś się w nim dusił. Myślałem potem długo o tym.  
  
– Mylisz się, wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku – dopiłem swoją wodę. Waldemar przewrócił oczami i chyba zaczynał mieć mnie dość. Nie starał się już więcej do niczego mnie przekonywać. Poszło gładziej niż myślałem.

  
  
*

  
  
Zakupy w centrum handlowym przed świętami to jedna z rzeczy, która jest dla mnie dowodem na nieistnienie Boga. Jak tak inteligentna i nadrzędna istota we Wszechświecie mogłaby pozwolić na to, aby w ogóle istniały takie miejsca jak centra handlowe? Jednakże Ula potrzebowała butów i nowej kurtki, więc zaoferowałem swoją pomoc. Kiedy już wszystkie potrzebne elementy garderoby zostały znalezione, byłem pewien, że możemy wracać do domu. Jednak moja pociecha oznajmiła:  
  
– Pomożesz mi jeszcze wybrać prezent dla Filipa?  
  
I tak oto zwiedzałem nieznane mi wcześniej zakamarki tego miejsca wraz z Ulą, która tak naprawdę nie miała żadnego pomysłu.  
  
– Ulka, może po prostu kupimy mu skarpetki, co? Każdy facet ma za mało skarpetek...  
  
– Nie, tato. Nie mówiłam ci, ale jego rodzice są teraz w Azji i nie dadzą rady wrócić na święta. Będzie tylko on i jego ciotka, która wymyśliła, że chce zabrać go do dalszej rodziny, której on nie cierpi. Dlatego chciałam znaleźć dla niego coś ładnego. Mam już dla niego nowy zeszyt do rysowania, ale chciałam coś jeszcze. To musi być coś, co kojarzy się z nim...  
  
Westchnąłem, uświadamiając sobie, że zapewne spędzimy tutaj niepotrzebnie dużo czasu. Aby przyśpieszyć ten proces, sam zacząłem się rozglądać. W końcu mój wzrok padł na malutki wisiorek, przedstawiający paletę malarską. Srebrny, elegancki, drobny, moim zdaniem pasujący do faceta.  
  
– Może być? – zapytałem Ulę, wskazując na wisiorek, znajdujący się za szklaną ścianą. Cena nie należała do najniższych, jednak byłem już zbyt zmęczony. Chciałem wrócić do domu, zrobić sobie drinka i odpalić Football Managera.  
  
Wydepilowane brwi Uli uniosły się, a jej oczy rozbłysły radośnie. Jednak gdy jej wzrok padł na cenę, jej entuzjazm prysnął niczym bańka mydlana. Westchnąłem ponownie i sięgnąłem do portfela.  
  
– Dołożę ci się, tylko błagam, wracajmy już. Jeśli ten człowiek będzie kiedyś częścią naszej rodziny, to równie dobrze nie będzie to stracony wydatek, hę? – zapytałem, trochę podchwytliwie, żeby usłyszeć, jakie Ulka ma plany wobec Filipa i czy na mój typowy „tatusiowy" tekst o ewentualnym ślubie oburzy się i obrzydzi jak typowa nastolatka, która nie ma jeszcze tego typu planów. Mam nadzieję.  
  
Ula jednak zdawała się zupełnie mnie nie słuchać.  
  
– Tak, tak, pewnie. Może nam pani to zapakować?  
  
No i co ja mam o tym myśleć?

  
  
*

  
  
Na krótko przed samymi świętami w któryś piątek Ula i Filip zrobili sobie Wieczorek Naukowy, podczas którego Filip miał rozwiązywać wspólnie z nią testy do matury. Zrobiło się jednak późno i zdziwiło mnie, że jeszcze nie skończyli. Dlatego udałem się do jej pokoju, aby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Gdy zapukałem i nikt nie odpowiedział, jeszcze bardziej się zaniepokoiłem. Jezu, co może robić dwójka nastolatków po godzinie dziewiątej wieczorem, w jednej sypialni?  
  
Zabiję go. Nie będę dziadkiem w wieku trzydziestu trzech lat...  
  
Wszedłem do pokoju Uli i w jednej chwili opadła mi szczęka. Ula spała na swoim łóżku, w ubraniach, pochrapując cicho z ołówkiem w dłoni. Filip spał na fotelu obok łóżka, w niesamowicie niewygodnej pozycji, a na jego kolanach leżała otwarta książka od geografii. Był chyba jednym z tych facetów, którym w zaśnięciu nie przeszkodzi nic, jeśli są zmęczeni.  
  
W pierwszym odruchu chciałem ich obudzić, jednak wyglądali tak niepozornie i spokojnie, że zacząłem się wycofywać z pokoju. No i ten cały Filip chyba rzeczywiście nie miał żadnych niecnych planów wobec mojej córki, skoro rzeczywiście o tej porze koncentrował się na nauce. No, w tym momencie akurat, na spaniu.  
  
Mój wzrok spoczął nagle na plecaku chłopaka. Był zamknięty do połowy i wystawał z niego notes do rysowania. Z czystej ciekawości sięgnąłem po notatnik i zacząłem go przeglądać. Co jak co, ale musiałem przyznać, że ten chłopak miał cholerny talent.  
  
Jakieś budynki, widoczek z zachodem słońca, jakieś portrety ludzi, których nie znałem...  
  
Nagle ujrzałem coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewałem i przez doznany szok o mało co nie wypuściłem ciężkiego notesu z rąk.  
  
Rysunek, na który patrzyłem, przedstawiał mężczyznę podobnego do mnie. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. Ciemne, krótkie włosy, lekki zarost z delikatnie zarysowaną kozią bródką, trochę kwadratowa szczęka, mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe... Na pierwszym szkicu ów mężczyzna wpatrywał się w coś ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Na innym wyglądał na niesamowicie znudzonego. Kilka kolejnych jednak przedstawiało go uśmiechniętego, a na jednym był nawet roześmiany. I niesamowicie przystojny. Okej, w tym momencie zrozumiałem, że to nie mogłem być ja, bo nie pamiętałem, żebym kiedykolwiek zachowywał się w taki sposób przy Filipie. No i nie wyglądałem tak dobrze. Zresztą, po co u licha ten licealista miałby chcieć mnie rysować?  
  
Szybko odłożyłem notes i starając się wyrzucić tę informację z pamięci, wyszedłem z sypialni.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

Nigdy nie lubiłem Świąt. W rodzinie przezywają mnie „Scrooge", ale nauczyłem się już nie zwracać uwagi na to przezwisko. Chyba nawet się do niego przyzwyczaiłem. Jako że mam największy dom ze wszystkich członków mojej rodziny (a nie jest nas wielu), zapraszamy z Ulą rodzinę do siebie na wigilijną kolację. Tak więc również tym razem zostaliśmy (nawiedzeni) odwiedzeni przez moich rodziców, mojego brata, jego żonę i trójkę ich rozpieszczonych dzieci. Jak co roku musiałem wysłuchiwać tekstów typu „Czemu jeszcze nie znalazłeś sobie żadnej kobiety?", „Agnieszka była taka wspaniała, jak szkoda, że się wam nie udało" oraz „Umówię cię z koleżanką z mojej pracy, na pewno ci się spodoba!". A to wszystko przy akompaniamencie rozwrzeszczanych, biegających wokół choinki bachorów. Wieloletnie doświadczenie nauczyło mnie robić odpowiednie uniki, polegające na zmienianiu tematu albo wybuchaniu śmiechem. Najchętniej jednak złapałbym za miskę z sałatką jarzynową i wsadził ją prosto w twarz mojego starszego brata, kiedy znowu będzie chciał wspominać przy mnie, wątpliwą moim zdaniem, wspaniałość mojej byłej żony... Cóż, oczywiście nie zrobię tego, gest z sałatką jarzynową zostanie tylko w krainie moich marzeń. Chcę, żeby Ula miała przyjemne święta i nie musiała się przeze mnie wstydzić.

– Ula, a jak u ciebie? Masz obecnie jakiegoś chłopaka? – spytała moja matka, nakładając sobie porcję pierogów. Tak, to ja je przygotowałem. Nie, nie powiedziała o nich ani słowa, ale nie byłem zdziwiony. Rzadko kiedy chwaliła moje wyroby kulinarne. Rzadko kiedy chwaliła cokolwiek, co robiłem. Nie umiałem gotować, ale te pierogi moim zdaniem O DZIWO były arcydziełem. Ale co z tego? Jedzenie, które przywieźli z sobą mój brat i jego żona, zostało już wielokrotnie wychwalone pod niebiosa.  
  
– Taak, nazywa się Filip, ale jest w ostatniej klasie. W przyszłym roku zaczyna studia, więc zobaczymy, co będzie dalej. – Ula uśmiechnęła się do babci.  
  
– Twój tata mógłby wziąć z ciebie przykład – dodała moja matka, na co zacisnąłem niebezpiecznie usta. – Robi się coraz starszy, a im człowiek starszy, tym trudniej znaleźć porządną kobietę...  
  
Wstałem nagle, gotując się z wściekłości, bo miałem już w tym momencie serdecznie dość tego typu uwag. Za dużo ich jak na jeden wieczór, jednak w tym samym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Cóż, to nie był moment na wygarnięcie wszystkiego, co myślę o moich gościach na głos, więc udałem, że to ów dzwonek był przyczyną mojego nagłego podniesienia się.  
  
– Otworzę – burknąłem i szybkim krokiem skierowałem się do drzwi.  
Gdy je otworzyłem, ujrzałem Filipa w czapeczce Mikołaja. Chłopak wyszczerzył się do mnie i zawołał:  
  
– Wesołych świąt, Panie P.!  
  
Taaa, ostatnio tak właśnie mnie nazywał.  
  
Chyba było ze mną źle, bo na jego widok prawie się ucieszyłem. Już chyba zaczynałem woleć jego towarzystwo od towarzystwa własnej rodziny.  
  
Cofnąłem się w progu, żeby zrobić mu przejście.  
  
– Ula napisała, żebym wpadł, skoro i tak siedzę sam na chacie.  
  
– Co? Dlaczego? – zdziwiłem się, marszcząc czoło. Byłem tak pochłonięty własnymi sprawami, że zupełnie zapomniałem, iż rzeczywiście Ula wspominała mi coś na temat jego rodziny.  
  
– Moi rodzice utknęli w Japonii, przez co moja ciotka uparła się, aby jechać na Wigilię do dalszej rodziny. No i pojechała sama. Nie chciałem oglądać w święta ludzi, którzy mnie irytują.  
  
– Skąd ja to znam... – mruknąłem cicho, bardziej do siebie niż do gościa. Zaprosiłem Filipa do stołu. Ula przytuliła go radośnie. Zauważyłem, że znowu nie wymienili z sobą żadnego pocałunku. Właściwie nie widziałem, ani razu, żeby się całowali i zaczynało mnie to trochę dziwić. No cóż, kto zrozumie dzisiejszą młodzież, może to jakieś dziwne postanowienie, modne unikanie zarazków albo coś takiego. Nic mi do tego.  
  
Moja córka przedstawiła Filipa całej rodzinie, wszyscy zaczęli się oczywiście zachwycać, jaki to jest utalentowany, przystojny i mądry, skoro z wszystkich dziewczyn na świecie wybrał właśnie ich wnuczkę/bratanicę. Słuchałem tego, od niechcenia bawiąc się resztką jedzenia na moim talerzu.  
  
– Panie P. – uniosłem na Filipa zdziwiony i trochę zirytowany wzrok, gdyż nie wiedziałem, czego może ode mnie chcieć. No i od początku tej kolacji słyszałem same narzekania na mój temat, więc nie spodziewałem się niczego nowego. – Pan zrobił te pierogi, prawda? Są po prostu przepyszne. Szczerze, chyba najlepsze jakie jadłem.  
  
Mówiąc to, Filip włożył sobie kolejne dwa pierogi do buzi i zaczął przeżuwać je z prawdziwą kulinarną przyjemnością. Uniosłem brwi, szczerze zdumiony i poczułem dziwne, przyjemne ciepło w środku.  
  
To było naprawdę miłe z jego strony.  
  
Nieśmiało odwzajemniłem jego uśmiech.  
  
Rozdawanie prezentów minęło bardzo szybko, Mikołajem był jak co roku mój starszy brat. Ula oczywiście pisnęła ze szczęścia i rozpłakała się, widząc nowy telefon, po czym podbiegła do mnie i wyściskała mnie za wszystkie czasy. Ja dostałem od niej dwa filmy na DVD, które bardzo chciałem obejrzeć i czarną koszulkę, nawiązującą do mojego ulubionego serialu.  
  
W pewnym momencie mój brat podał prezent Filipowi, na co chłopak zdziwił się szczerze. Nie spodziewał się chyba żadnego podarunku podczas naszej Wigilii. Odpakował zawiniątko i ucieszył się, widząc nowy szkicownik. Gdy odpakował drugie, mniejsze pudełeczko i ujrzał wisiorek, rozszerzył oczy ze zdumienia.  
  
– To dla mnie? – spytał, wciąż zdziwiony, przyglądając się maleńkiej, srebrnej zawieszce.  
  
– Podoba ci się? Tata go wypatrzył. Od razu stwierdziliśmy, że będzie pasował do ciebie. No i jest na tyle dyskretny, że z daleka nie do końca widać, co przedstawia. Mam nadzieję, że przyniesie ci szczęście, wiesz, z twoją artystyczną karierą.  
  
Filip uściskał Ulę, a potem spojrzał na mnie. W jego oczach dostrzegłem wdzięczność i coś, czego do końca nie umiałem zidentyfikować, a nawet nie zdążyłem. Mój brat akurat wtedy podał mi prezent, którym okazały się być świąteczne skarpety. Prezent od moich rodziców, tradycyjnie.

  
  
*

  
  
Wieczorem zostałem sam. Ula poszła odwiedzić swoje przyjaciółki, żeby wymienić się z nimi prezentami. Z kolei moja rodzina wróciła do siebie. Pasowało mi to, gdyż po wielu godzinach interakcji z tyloma ludźmi potrzebowałem ciszy i spokoju. Powoli zacząłem przysypiać przed telewizorem, kiedy usłyszałem dzwonek do drzwi. Cholera, kolędnicy, bo kto inny. Nie ruszyłem się z kanapy, mając nadzieję, że sobie pójdą i przepadną, jednak dzwonek powtórzył się jeszcze dwa razy. Niechętnie ruszyłem do drzwi, poirytowany, przyznając w duchu mojej rodzinie rację. Naprawdę byłem jak Scrooge. Czas więc odstawić Scrooge'a.  
  
Otworzyłem drzwi i razem z podmuchem mrozu uderzyło mnie poczucie deja vu.  
  
Na schodkach stał Filip, w swojej skórzanej kurtce i zielonym szaliku, który pasował do koloru jego oczu. I tak jak parę godzin temu, znów miał na głowie czapeczkę Mikołaja. Teraz jednak dookoła nas panował już półmrok, wszędzie migotały świąteczne ozdoby, zarówno na naszym podwórku jak i u sąsiadów.  
  
Filip patrzył na mnie chwilę, jego policzki były poróżowiałe od mrozu.  
  
– Panie P., przepraszam, że tak późno, ale chciałem tylko coś panu dać.  
  
Podał mi elegancko zapakowany prezent. Miał on prostokątny kształt, było to coś w miarę lekkiego i cienkiego.  
  
Zdziwiła mnie jego obecność tutaj. I zdziwił mnie ten gest. Czy to był jakiś żart? Nie wyglądało to jak tykająca bomba, ale kto wie.  
  
– Hej, nie musiałeś... – stwierdziłem, mimo wszystko przyjmując od niego podarunek. Nie chciałem być niewdzięczny, chociaż przecież byłem Scroogem. – Nie trzeba się było też fatygować w taki ziąb.  
  
– Chciałem dać to panu wcześniej, ale nie byłem pewien, czy powinienem. I czy się panu spodoba. Jeszcze raz wesołych świąt.  
  
W oczach Filipa migotały światełka świątecznych lampek, które ozdabiały nasz ganek.  
  
– Dzięki... Wesołych świąt... – odparłem, czując się trochę nierzeczywiście.  
  
Patrzyliśmy na siebie jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym skinąłem mu głową, odwróciłem się szybko i wróciłem do środka, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.  
  
Nie miałem pojęcia, dlaczego przy tym chłopaku czułem się coraz bardziej niezręcznie. Spojrzałem na prostokątny podarunek. Wyglądało mi to na jakiś obraz.  
  
Usiadłem przed kominkiem i rozerwałem papier. Moim oczom ukazała się szklana antyrama, za którą ujrzałem malunek, przedstawiający wzburzone morze nocą. Fale wzbijały się wysoko, na namalowanym niebie migotały gwiazdy i księżyc. Miało się wrażenie, że obraz się porusza, żyje własnym życiem, choć przecież był nieruchomy. Nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Był niesamowicie piękny. Dostrzegłem na obrazie fragment brzegu, a na piasku delikatne ślady stóp. Obróciłem antyramę tyłem i ujrzałem krótką wiadomość na odwrocie. 

_Dla Pana P. Magicznych Świąt._  
  
Obraz musiał zająć Filipowi mnóstwo czasu. Zastanawiałem się tylko, dlaczego podarował go właśnie mnie?  
  
Minęło dużo czasu, zanim poznałem odpowiedź.  
  
Bardzo dużo czasu.

  
  
*

  
  
Jeśli chodzi o czas, to leciał jak szalony.  
  
Jakoś na przełomie stycznia i lutego wróciłem wcześniej do domu, gdyż udało mi się tego dnia zerwać szybciej z pracy. Właśnie zdejmowałem kurtkę, gdy nagle ujrzałem Ulę, siedzącą na kanapie w salonie i całującą się z Filipem.  
  
Ale coś mi nie pasowało. Filip przeszedł dziwną metamorfozę. Dopiero po paru sekundach uświadomiłem sobie, że ten chłopak nie jest wcale Filipem.  
  
Był blondynem, był też sporo niższy od Filipa, wydawał się trochę przysadzisty. Na mój widok dwójka nastolatków oderwała się od siebie i zarumieniła aż po same uszy.  
  
Przez chwilę panowała zupełna cisza, gdyż ani ja, ani moja córka i jej najnowszy... nabytek (?) nie wiedzieliśmy co zrobić ani co powiedzieć. W końcu odezwała się Ula.  
  
– Tato, to jest Radek, mój kolega z klasy. Właśnie zbierał się do wyjścia i go... żegnałam.  
  
– Ahaaa... No tak, żegnałaś go – pokiwałem głową, jakby tak właśnie żegnało się każdego kolegę z klasy.  
  
– Dzień dobry – przywitał się kolega. Nie wydawał się zbyt rozgarnięty. Z wyglądu przypominał mniej więcej wszystkich poprzednich chłopaków Uli. Jedynie Filip wyłamywał się z tego schematu.  
  
Radek, „kolega z klasy", uśmiechał się z zakłopotaniem, szybko ubrał buty i kurtkę, po czym pożegnał się i zniknął za drzwiami.  
  
Ula podeszła do mnie, zakładając ręce za siebie, tak jak to robiła w dzieciństwie, kiedy coś spsociła. Nie kwapiła się do wyjaśnień.  
  
– Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, o co chodzi? – zapytałem w końcu, nie rozumiejąc już absolutnie nic. Zrobiło mi się nagle szkoda Filipa, bo jeśli okaże się, że Ula spotyka się z kimś innym za jego plecami...  
  
Moja córka wzięła głęboki oddech.  
  
– No więc, Radek jest moim nowym chłopakiem. Spotykamy się od paru tygodni.  
  
– Radek... okej... Ale co z Filipem? Taka wielka miłość nagle wyparowała? Cholera, zaprosiliśmy go przecież na wigilię! Kupiłem mu prezent na święta... – westchnąłem, kompletnie zdezorientowany. – Co to ma znaczyć?  
  
– Filip jest moim przyjacielem. Najlepszym. Po prostu musiałam mu w czymś pomóc. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć nic więcej.  
  
Ula zrobiła zwrot w tył i już chciała uciec po schodach do swojego pokoju, jednak zastąpiłem jej drogę.  
  
– O nie, Ulka, tak nie będzie. Masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć, o co chodzi. Jestem twoim ojcem i teraz się po prostu martwię. W co ty się wpakowałaś?  
  
Ula przewróciła oczami.  
  
– Po prostu udawałam dziewczynę Filipa, żeby mu pomóc. Nie pytaj o nic więcej, obiecałam mu, że nikomu nic nie powiem.  
  
– Udawałaś jego dziewczynę...? – pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. – Dlaczego? Kto normalny robi takie rzeczy? To głupota. Jesteście już prawie dorośli...  
  
– Po prostu... Chciał wzbudzić zazdrość u jednej z dziewczyn w szkole. Wystarczy? – Ula wpatrywała się w moją twarz, a kiedy nie zakwestionowałem tej odpowiedzi, poklepała mnie po ramieniu i ruszyła schodami w górę. – A wiec wszystko jasne. Idę odrobić lekcje.  
  
Moja córka zostawiła mnie w korytarzu, kompletnie zdezorientowanego.  
Co jest nie tak z tymi młodymi ludźmi!?

  
  
*

  
  
Filip pojawiał się u nas coraz rzadziej. Jego miejsce zajął Radek. Był to nieszkodliwy, sympatyczny i niezbyt rozgarnięty chłopaczek, trochę typ misia, który adorował Ulę, a moja córka wydawała się przy nim przeszczęśliwa. Dalej nie podobał mi się fakt, że uknuła jakąś dziwną intrygę razem z Filipem, ale postanowiłem się w to nie mieszać. Z początkiem roku, bo już w styczniu skończyła szesnaście lat, była więc prawie dorosła. Pomogłem zorganizować jej urodziny w niewielkiej restauracji, gdzie zaprosiła grupę przyjaciół. To był też mój prezent dla niej. Od matki dostała rower.  
  
Z kolei na początku lutego Ula wybrała się do jakiegoś pubu na urodziny Filipa. Na szczęście nie została tam do późna, a Filip sam zamówił dla niej taksówkę na powrót.  
  
Dowiedziałem się potem, dlaczego chłopak tak rzadko do nas ostatnio wpadał. Z racji swojej pełnoletniości, wyprowadził się od ciotki i zamieszkał z dwójką znajomych, którzy byli już na studiach. Odważny krok. Zastanawiałem się, co sądzą o tym jego rodzice. Jednak nie była to moja sprawa.  
  
Śnieg stopniał, robiło się coraz cieplej. Wszystko zapowiadało powoli budzącą się wiosnę. Jedynie obfite w ostatnim czasie opady deszczu nie kojarzyły się zbyt wiosennie.  
  
Gdy podczas takich deszczowych wieczorów siedziałem obok Uli i Radka, oglądając z nimi jakąś komedię romantyczną (odkąd moja córka zaczęła się z nim spotykać, zmieniła swoje preferencje filmowe o 180 stopni), miałem wrażenie, że czegoś mi brakuje. Oczywiście tym czymś musiały być trochę bardziej ambitne filmy, które oglądaliśmy jeszcze do niedawna. Zwykle były one wybierane przez Filipa. Chłopak miał dobry gust filmowy, to trzeba przyznać.  
  
Nienawidziłem komedii romantycznych, dlatego zwykle już w połowie filmu zostawiałem zakochanych samym sobie i zaszywałem się w swoim pokoju, sięgając po jakąś książkę albo odpalając grę komputerową. Albo po prostu szedłem spać.  
  
Wiecie, czego nienawidziłem jeszcze bardziej niż komedii romantycznych? Walentynek.  
  
Dlatego w ten dzień praktycznie zabarykadowałem się w domu i postanowiłem udawać, że takiego święta wcale nie ma. Ula oczywiście wybrała się na randkę z Radkiem, wieczór zapowiadał się więc samotnie. Kompletnie zdziwił mnie więc dzwonek do drzwi po dziewiątej wieczorem. Za oknem mocno padało, dlatego nie miałem pojęcia, kto chciałby odwiedzić nas o tej porze w taką pogodę.  
  
Uchyliłem drzwi, trochę niepewny, kogo za nimi ujrzę.  
  
Przez chwilę mój mózg pracował gorączkowo, gdyż w pierwszym momencie nie rozpoznałem wysokiej, choć dziwnie w tym momencie zgarbionej sylwetki. Miałem poczucie, że to jakiś obcy mężczyzna. Jednak gdy przyjrzałem się jego twarzy, rozpoznałem w nim Filipa. Nie widziałem go od jakiegoś czasu. Ubrany był w swoją skórzaną kurtkę, która była rozpięta. Pod nią miał czarną elegancką koszulę, która w tym momencie była kompletnie przemoczona, podobnie jak jej właściciel.  
  
– Czy tyś zwariował? – zapytałem z wyrzutem. – Co tutaj robisz i dlaczego stoisz na deszczu bez parasola? Chcesz się przeziębić?  
  
Dopiero teraz dostrzegłem, że jego twarz jest dziwnie zaczerwieniona. Ujrzałem lekko rozciętą wargę.  
  
– Biłeś się z kimś?  
  
– Może. Nie zgadnie pan, ale byłem na randce. Jak widać, nie do końca się udała. – Filip roześmiał się cicho, a jego śmiech brzmiał niezwykle obco. Nigdy nie śmiał się tak w mojej obecności. Był to bardzo ironiczny i gorzki dźwięk. Niepodobny do jego optymistycznej zwykle aury.  
  
– No nie stój tak, wejdź – Powiedziałem, wpuszczając go do środka. Nie mogłem odesłać go w takim stanie. Możliwe, że już się przeziębił, a za chwilę nabawi się zapalenia płuc. Kto go tam wie, ile łaził w takim stanie.  
  
Filip wahał się przez moment, jednak po chwili przestąpił próg i wszedł do środka. Zamknąłem za nim drzwi, a wtedy chłopak zachwiał się w pół kroku. Złapałem go, gdyż przestraszyłem się, że straci równowagę. Poczułem wtedy od niego alkohol.  
  
– Czy ty jesteś pijany? – zapytałem z jeszcze większym wyrzutem niż chwilę temu.  
  
– Tylko trochę... – chłopak zaśmiał się i oparł dłoń na moim ramieniu, po czym spojrzał mi prosto w oczy. – Miło znowu pana zobaczyć, panie P.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

**FILIP**

**To był chyba jeden z moich lepszych rysunków.  
  
Powstał podczas nudnego jak flaki z olejem apelu, podczas którego omawiane były między innymi kwestie związane z balem maturalnym. Nie interesowała mnie ta impreza, dlatego zajęty byłem szkicowaniem profilu pewnego chłopaka, który siedział kilka rzędów przede mną. To interesowało mnie o wiele bardziej. Wiedziałem, że nie jest gejem, bo miał dziewczynę, jednak nigdy nie zaszkodzi pomarzyć, prawda? Był naprawdę przystojny i chciałem to w tamtej chwili uwiecznić na kawałku papieru.  
  
Zdziwiłem się, kiedy nagle wokół mnie zapadła cisza.  
  
Cisza podczas apelu była zwiastunem katastrofy. Albo miała dostarczyć jakiejś okazji do plotek. Przez sekundę przestraszyłem się, że powodem może być mój szkic, dlatego szybko zasłoniłem go dłonią. Rozejrzałem się po sali, jednak nikt nie był zainteresowanymi moimi bazgrołami.  
  
– Hej, co się stało? – spytałem szeptem, szturchając znajomego z klasy. Był sporo niższy ode mnie a jego ulubioną częścią garderoby były dresy. Mimo to jednak był całkiem niegroźny. Mogłem czasem porozmawiać z nim o grach komputerowych. Na tym niestety kończyła się jego wiedza na temat świata.  
  
– Jakaś laska spytała, czy podczas poloneza może tańczyć z inną dziewczyną. Leeeesbyyyy... – dodał przeciągle ostatni wyraz i uśmiechnął się typowym uśmieszkiem zboczonego, niewyżytego nastolatka. Ech, że też w tym wieku musiałem oglądać takie widoki regularnie. Raczej ciężko byłoby mi unikać moich rówieśników.  
  
Przeniosłem spojrzenie na dziewczynę, w którą wszyscy się wpatrywali. Miała rude włosy i piegi na nosie. Ubrana była w dżinsowe ogrodniczki, spod których wystawał fioletowy golf. Kojarzyłem ją z kółka artystycznego. Chyba nazywała się Adria. Niesamowicie posługiwała się farbami.  
  
– Czy jest tu oprócz mnie ktoś, kto myśli podobnie jak ja? – zapytała Chyba Adria, rozglądając się po auli. – Podczas balu maturalnego chciałabym tańczyć z moją dziewczyną. Tak jak i wy mamy po dwie ręce, dwie nogi. Dwie pary oczu. Jesteśmy takie same, więc nie wiem, czemu ktoś miałby nam tego zabraniać. Czy zgadzacie się ze mną?  
  
Przez moment nic się nie działo, jeśli nie liczyć kilku wybuchów śmiechu.  
Dopiero po chwili podniosło się parę nieśmiałych rąk. Nie zastanawiając się, również podniosłem rękę. W tej samej sekundzie od razu tego pożałowałem, gdyż poczułem na swoim karku palące spojrzenia kolegów z klasy, którzy siedzieli za mną. Sami heterycy, jeśli chcecie wiedzieć. Może kilku bi-ciekawych. Było już jednak za późno. Poza tym uniesiona ręka przecież jeszcze niczego nie oznaczała... po prostu wspierałem mniejszość, duuh.  
  
– Eee... – pedagog, która prowadziła apel, już od dłuższego czasu stała niczym słup soli, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Widocznie na studiach nikt jej nie przygotował do takiej sytuacji. Też macie wrażenie, że praktycznie każdy pedagog, z jakim się spotkaliście, był jak ten pies z gifa, zajmujący się chemią molekularną? „Nie mam pojęcia co robię". – Kochani, skończył nam się czas, zaraz musicie wracać na lekcje. Jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy, dobrze?  
  
Wszyscy zaczęli niechętnie wychodzić z sali gimnastycznej. Żaden uczeń nie lubił powrotu na lekcje.  
  
Podczas obiadu podeszło do mnie kilku kumpli z klasy. Na co dzień naprawdę byli w porządku, tylko... no, musieli pozować na męskich i twardych, rozumiecie ten przymus. Biedaki. Dlatego też pewnie niektóre ich przekonania nie były zbyt tolerancyjne. Zgadnijcie, które!  
  
– Hej, Fifi, co to miało być z tą podniesioną łapą? Od kiedy wspierasz tęczowych kosmitów? – Spytał Hubert, z którym siedziałem na informatyce. W dłoniach trzymał tacę z obiadem. "Fifi" miało być zdrobniałym określeniem mojego imienia. Okropieństwo, jak imię dla psa.  
  
– Chyba jaja sobie robiłeś, co? – chciał wiedzieć Julek, klasowy idiota, który po każdym wypowiedzianym przez siebie zdaniu wybuchał śmiechem, jakby był nakręcaną zabawką. Teraz również się roześmiał. – Chłopaki, Filip nie jest z tych, no co wy!  
  
Zacisnąłem lekko pięści, marząc o tym, żeby wygarnąć im w twarz, że właściwie to owszem, jestem gejem i bardzo chętnie sam wziąłbym udział w balu maturalnym, zapraszając na niego największego szkolnego przystojniaka i całując się z nim na oczach całej szkoły.  
  
Nie mogłem tego jednak zrobić, jeśli jutro chciałem usiąść z nimi na obiedzie, pograć w piłkę czy zapalić fajki za szkołą. Chociaż z drugiej strony, dlaczego obchodziły mnie ich uczucia, skoro oni mieli wyrąbane na moje?  
  
– Naprawdę przeszkadzałoby wam, gdyby tamta dziewczyna przyszła na bal ze swoją partnerką? – spytałem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Zobaczyłem zdziwienie na ich twarzach, wywołane może nie tyle tym co mówiłem, ale tym, w jaki sposób to mówiłem. Zwykle byłem przy nich luzakiem, marzycielem, _rozbawiaczem_ całej klasy, oczywiście nie tak idiotycznym jak Julek. Teraz musieli być trochę zdziwieni moim oschłym podejściem.  
  
– Ale dlaczego cię to obchodzi?  
  
– Jesteś homosiem?  
  
Otworzyłem już usta, chcąc to potwierdzić, jednak słowa nie chciały się z nich wydobyć. Fakty nie chciały wyjść na światło dzienne. Dlaczego to było takie trudne? Wahałem się jeszcze przez moment.  
  
– Nie, ja, po prostu...  
  
– Dlatego do tej pory nie miałeś żadnej laski, co? – Julek oczywiście po wypowiedzeniu zdania roześmiał się na całe gardło. Pozostali faceci wymieniali zdziwione spojrzenia. – Filip naprawdę lubi kutachy!  
  
– Julek, ale ty też nigdy nie miałeś dziewczyny... – mruknąłem, marszcząc brwi i mając wielką ochotę podnieść się i przywalić temu idiocie, jednak w tym samym momencie przysiadła się do mnie jakaś dziewczyna. Zupełnie mi obca dziewczyna. Cmoknęła mnie w policzek i spojrzała z wyrzutem na stojących nade mną chłopaków.  
  
– Czy możecie zostawić nas samych? – powiedziawszy to, spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się uroczo. – Filip, kochanie, tęskniłam za tobą.  
  
Chłopaki, łącznie ze mną, wpatrywali się w dziewczynę w totalnym szoku. Spojrzała na nich ponownie i tym razem w jej oczach tańczyły gromy.  
  
– No wynosić się!  
  
Po chwili zostaliśmy sami przy stoliku.  
  
Przez moment wymienialiśmy się z dziewczyną spojrzeniami. Miała długie blond włosy, była sporo niższa ode mnie i bardzo ładna.  
  
– Co to za teatrzyk? – zapytałem, unosząc jedną brew. Wydawało mi się, że skądś ją kojarzę.  
  
– Wydawałeś się potrzebować pomocy. Dlatego się zjawiłam. Stałam obok, szukając wolnego stolika i nie dało się nie słyszeć waszej uroczej rozmowy... Jestem Ula. – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do mnie, a następnie napiła soku z kartoniku. – Widziałam cię parę razy na kółku artystycznym. Ładnie rysujesz.  
  
– Słuchaj, Ula... nie potrzebowałem pomocy. Miałem wszystko pod kontrolą.  
  
– Czyżby? Bo mi się wydawało, że te dekle próbowały zmusić cię do czegoś. Czegoś, do czego według mnie nie jesteś jeszcze gotowy. Czy nie jest tak?**

**Wzruszyłem ramionami.  
  
– Nie wiem, może. Nie rozumiem tylko, w czym niby możesz mi pomóc. Z tego co wiem, psychologiem zostaje się chyba po kilku latach studiów.  
  
– Możliwe, że w niczym ci nie pomogę. Ale jeśli chcesz, możemy się zaprzyjaźnić. To nie pomoże, ale chyba też nie zaszkodzi, co?  
  
W taki sposób Ula Malinowska wkroczyła w moje życie, zmieniając je na zawsze w sposób nieodwracalny.  
  
*  
  
Leżałem w swoim pokoju, czytając jedną z moich ulubionych mang, kiedy nagle usłyszałem fragment piosenki Rolling Stonesów. Dzwonił mój telefon. Westchnąłem, gdy ujrzałem kto to.  
  
– Hej mamo.  
  
– Kochanie, jak się czujesz? Co u ciebie? – zapytała moja rodzicielka, której głos był trochę przytłumiony, możliwe że z powodu dzielących nas kilometrów. Traciłem już rachubę, w jakim miejscu na świecie obecnie się znajdowali. W takich chwilach Austria myliła mi się z Australią i uwierzcie mi, że jeśli chodzi o moich rodziców, oba miejsca były równie prawdopodobne.**

**Oboje byli dziennikarzami, pracowali dla tego samego wydawnictwa i obecnie zbierali materiały do swojej najnowszej książki.  
  
– W porządku – mruknąłem, śledząc dalej losy bohatera mangi. Podzielność uwagi była jedną z moich mocnych cech. Będę idealnym polskim pracownikiem.  
  
– Na pewno? Rozmawiałam wczoraj z Anetką, mówiła, że ostatnio masz tyle nauki. To pewnie przez przygotowania do matury. Nie powinieneś się przejmować, na pewno pójdzie ci dobrze, a jak nie to zawsze możesz ją powtórzyć za rok... pamięt... żadn...  
  
– Mamo, nic nie słyszę – powiedziałem bez entuzjazmu. Zakłócenia były dość częste podczas naszych rozmów i przyzwyczaiłem się do nich.  
  
– Buziak... od... tat...  
  
– Tak, tak, też go pozdrów. Trzymajcie się. – zakończyłem rozmowę i powróciłem do czytania. Brakowało mi ich, to jasne, ale rozumiałem, że robią to wszystko z myślą o mnie. Z myślą o swojej karierze również, ale potrafiłem to zaakceptować. Ja w ich wieku też chciałbym poświęcać się własnej pracy. Dzięki nim mogłem chodzić na wiele dodatkowych zajęć związanych z rysowaniem, byłbym niewdzięcznikiem, gdybym robił im wyrzuty. Zresztą, byłem już praktycznie dorosły, nie potrzebowałem niańki. Chociaż moja Ciotka-Dewotka sądziła inaczej. Dlatego miałem plan jak najszybszego usamodzielnienia się.  
  
*  
  
Gdy pierwszy raz ujrzałem Piotra, nie zrobił na mnie dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, padłbym trupem tamtego dnia, gdy przekroczyłem próg jego domu. Z jednej strony nie mogłem mu się dziwić, rzeczywiście byłem starszy od Uli, a ona pozwoliła mu sądzić, że naprawdę ze sobą chodzimy. Może chciała mu trochę utrzeć nosa i zobaczyć, jak zareaguje, gdy przyprowadzi do domu prawie osiemnastoletniego chłopaka? Kto wie. Na początku naszej znajomości widziałem na jego twarzy jedynie irytację i niechęć. Aczkolwiek nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że zupełnie nie wyglądał na swój wiek. Według Uli miał trzydzieści trzy lata, jednak gdy po raz pierwszy go zobaczyłem, byłem pewien, że to jej starszy brat albo kuzyn.  
  
Piotr miał krótkie brązowe włosy, trochę bardziej przystrzyżone po bokach, lekki zarost z mocniej uwydatnioną bródką, był w miarę wysoki, szczupły i musiał zdecydowanie uprawiać jakiś sport. Moją uwagę najbardziej jednak przyciągnęły jego orzechowe oczy.  
  
Moje serce po raz pierwszy zabiło szybciej w jego obecności, gdy całą trójką oglądaliśmy jakiś film, nie pamiętam już tytułu. Piotr wkręcił się w filmową akcję i chyba zapomniał o naszym, a przynajmniej moim istnieniu, w pewnym momencie zaczął się uśmiechać, kibicując bohaterom na ekranie. Był to dla mnie zupełnie nowy widok, gdyż chyba po raz pierwszy widziałem u niego szczery uśmiech. Doskonale wiem, dlaczego nie zapamiętałem tytułu filmu, byłem zbyt skupiony zerkaniem na niego.  
  
Początkowo to uczucie mnie bawiło. Delektowałem się tym niczym dobrym żartem. Oczywiście Uli nic o tym nie powiedziałem, nie chciałem, żeby pomyślała, że nie szanuję jej ojca. Korespondowałem wtedy mailowo z kilkoma gejami z różnych miast Polski, w moim mieście nie znałem ich zbyt wielu, a tych, których znałem, nie polubiłem za bardzo. To normalne, nie wszyscy heterycy przepadają za sobą, czyż nie?  
  
Opowiadałem im więc o tym, jakim zajebistym ciachem jest tatusiek mojej koleżanki, przytaczałem im sytuacje, w których miałem okazję być obok niego, żeby móc podziwiać jego całkiem imponujące bicepsy czy zarys klatki piersiowej pod obcisłą, elegancką koszulą. Tak, rozpocząłem ten żart zupełnie nieświadomie i przeoczyłem moment, kiedy sytuacja odwróciła się i ten żart zaczął żartować ze mnie. Wasze skojarzenie z pewną piosenką będzie właściwe, bo tak wtedy się czułem.  
  
W końcu sytuacja wyglądała tak, że każde spojrzenie Piotra, każdy gest, każde przypadkowe wpadnięcie na niego powodowało u mnie wręcz palpitacje serca. Gdy odrabialiśmy z Ulą lekcje w salonie lub w kuchni, ukradkiem szkicowałem jego twarz, żeby potem móc patrzeć na nią w domu. No i... możecie domyślić się, do czego jeszcze przydawały się te rysunki. Zacząłem mieć sny o Piotrze, cholernie erotyczne sny i gdy potem spotykałem go na jawie, było mi wstyd. Kim tak naprawdę dla niego byłem? Jedynie dziwnym kumplo-chłopakiem jego córki, którą chyba wciąż uważał za małą dziewczynkę.  
  
Zacząłem jednak zauważać pewną rzecz – Piotr nie był szczęśliwy. Wieczory spędzał zwykle sam, nie szukał partnerki, nie ciągnęło go do znajomych. Nie rozumiałem tego stanu rzeczy. Był atrakcyjny, inteligentny, powinien być duszą towarzystwa i chodzić na randki. W końcu wydarzyła się pewna sytuacja, która dała mi sporo do myślenia. Piotra odwiedził kolega. Nawet Ula szepnęła do mnie, gdy staliśmy w korytarzu, podglądając ich przez okno, że to nie wydarzyło się do tej pory nigdy i chyba jej ojciec wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty.  
  
– A widzisz, mówiłam! – syknęła Ula, kiedy widzieliśmy przez okno, jak Piotr odepchnął od siebie mężczyznę, a ten upadł na śnieg. Ulka nie zauważyła jednak pewnego szczegółu, który ja wychwyciłem od razu. Ten obcy, całkiem atrakcyjny mężczyzna wpatrywał się w Piotra z spojrzeniem pełnym prawdziwego uczucia i tuż zanim Piotr popchnął go na śnieg, mężczyzna dotknął delikatnie jego dłoni.  
  
Nie słyszałem, o czym rozmawiali i mogłem się tylko domyślać.  
  
Czyżby do czegoś między nimi doszło? Czy to jedynie ten mężczyzna poczuł coś do Piotra i przyjechał do niego po to, aby wyznać mu, co czuje? Nie miałem pojęcia i szczerze powiedziawszy, poczułem lekką zazdrość na myśl, że coś mogło być między nimi. Szybko jednak pozbyłem się tego uczucia. Byłem wtedy pewien, że „Pan P." nie gra w tej samej drużynie co ja.  
  
Cholera, nienawidzę tego sformułowania. Ja nawet nie lubię piłki nożnej!  
  
No, oprócz tych chwil, kiedy zawodnicy ściągają z siebie koszulki.  
  
*  
  
Miałem nadzieję, że moje idiotyczne uczucie do Piotra szybko przeminie. Tymczasem podczas kolacji wigilijnej, na którą zaprosiła mnie Ula, uświadomiłem sobie jedynie, że jestem naprawdę mocno zadurzony.  
  
Oczywiście to właśnie on otworzył mi drzwi tego wieczoru i na dodatek po raz pierwszy w życiu powitał mnie szczerym uśmiechem, w którym chyba kryła się ulga. Potem zrozumiałem czemu. Bez urazy, ale jego rodzina (poza Ulą) jest chyba nawet bardziej idiotyczna niż moja. Cóż, nieszczęścia się przyciągają.  
  
Podczas kolacji często spoglądałem na niego. Kilka razy udało nam się nawet porozmawiać i były to niewymuszone, normalne konwersacje. Dla niego pewnie najzwyklejsza rzecz pod słońcem, jednak dla mnie były jak woda ze źródła życia, którą tego wieczoru piłem bez umiaru, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach.  
  
Prezent, który dostałem od niego i od Uli przyprawił mnie o lekki zawrót głowy. Zgoda, może nie było nic wyjątkowego w srebrnym wisiorku, jednak zgodzę się z Ulą, że pasował do mnie idealnie. Świadomość tego, że to właśnie Piotr go wypatrzył i zaproponował na prezent dla mnie, była niesamowita. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że z pewnością nic do mnie nie czuje i jego gest był podyktowany jedynie troską wobec córki, jednak wtedy nie rozumowałem jak normalny człowiek. Tylko, no... jak ostatni idiota. Zupełnie jakbym był na jakichś prochach czy coś. Aż do tamtej chwili nie byłem świadomy tego, co zakochanie może zrobić z człowiekiem.  
  
Pewnie, że miałem przygotowany prezent dla niego, ale za bardzo się wstydziłem dawać mu go przy wszystkich. W dalszym ciągu nie powiedziałem Uli, że poczułem coś do jej ojca, nie miałem pojęcia, w jaki sposób by zareagowała. Wolałem tego nie sprawdzać.  
  
Dlatego odwiedziłem go wieczorem, gdyż wiedziałem, że na pewno będzie wtedy zupełnie sam. Tak też było. Podarowałem mu obraz, który stworzyłem jakiś czas wcześniej. Piotr kojarzył mi się z oceanem, sam nie wiedziałem do końca dlaczego. Bywał niespokojny, wzburzony, czasem złowrogi. Często nie można było przewidzieć, jak za moment się zachowa, czy zirytuje się, że tak późno zbieram się do domu, czy przewróci oczami i zaproponuje, że mnie odwiezie, żebym się nie zgubił po drodze i nie miał mnie na sumieniu. Czy zacznie panikować, że przypalił ulubione paszteciki Uli, czy może ze spokojem wrzuci je do kosza i zadzwoni po pizzę.  
  
Ocean był tajemniczy, niezgłębiony, kryjący sekrety, ale był też piękny, przyciągający wzrok i nie dający o sobie zapomnieć. Tak często czułem się przy tym mężczyźnie w tamtym czasie.  
  
Gdy stałem wtedy na schodkach przed domem Piotra i wpatrywałem się w niego, widząc zakłopotanie na jego twarzy, miałem wielką chęć, aby podejść do niego i go pocałować. Za długo jednak z tym zwlekałem, przez co mężczyzna pożegnał się ze mną szybko i zniknął za drzwiami. Musiał wtedy naprawdę spanikować.  
  
To był też dla mnie znak, że najwyższa pora na „odczarowanie się". Nie wiem, na co liczyłem tego wieczoru. Na to, że Piotr zaprosi mnie do środka? Zrobi mi drinka? Dla niego byłem dzieciakiem.  
  
*  
  
Skończyłem osiemnaście lat i kilka dni po urodzinach wyprowadziłem się od Ciotki-Dewotki. Gdy zabierałem ostatnie rzeczy, modliła się do Jezusa, Maryi i innych świętych - cóż za niesamowity przypadek politeistycznej religii, która wciąż twierdzi, że taka nie jest.  
  
Żaden święty nie postanowił jednak jej pomóc, chyba musieli być zajęci ważniejszymi sprawami niż życiem jakiegoś przypadkowego osiemnastolatka, dlatego wprowadziłem się do dwóch znajomych, którzy obecnie już studiowali. Jeden z nim był gejem i całkiem dobrze się dogadywaliśmy. Nie podobał mi się ani nic z tych rzeczy, ale fajnie się z nim mieszkało. Byłem przeszczęśliwy: miałem własny pokój w mieszkaniu bez żadnego opiekuna, pracowałem dorywczo jako barman i jako kelner, powoli odkładałem własne pieniądze i byłem coraz bardziej niezależny. Mały Fifi wyleciał z gniazda.  
  
Jedyne, co mnie w tamtym czasie martwiło, to uczucie do pewnej niedostępnej mi osoby.  
  
*  
  
Czułem, że to nie będzie dobra randka, jednak obiecałem sobie, że dołożę wszelkich starań, żeby wyrzucić Piotra ze swojej głowy. Po paru tygodniach pisania z pewnym przystojnym blondynem, Aleksem, zdecydowaliśmy w końcu się spotkać. W dzień Walentynek. Aleks był starszy ode mnie (choć oczywiście był młodszy od Piotra). Studiował prawo i często rozmawialiśmy o polityce, historii i planach na przyszłość. No, oczywiście poza momentami, w których pisaliśmy, że mamy na siebie ochotę i takie tam. Musicie mi wybaczyć, ale byłem osiemnastoletnim chłopakiem, prawie cały czas myślałem o seksie, a chciałem już zabrać się za coś więcej niż „myślenie".  
  
Wybraliśmy pub w centrum, naiwnie sądząc, że nie napotkamy tam żadnych znajomych. Oczywiście, na pewno istnieje jakieś prawo Murphy'ego mówiące o tym, że kiedy nie chcesz spotkać kolegów na swojej pierwszej randce z innym facetem, to ich spotkasz.  
  
\- O kurwa, kogo to ja widzę!  
  
\- Fifi, to twój chłopak? Czyli jednak naprawdę jesteś homosiem?  
  
\- Ta cała Ulka spotyka się teraz z kim innym, co nie? O co w ogóle chodziło?  
  
\- Fifi, nie przedstawisz nas?  
  
\- Ale beka, a dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że nie jesteś pedałem...  
  
Tego wieczoru nie miałem ochoty tego potulnie znosić. Zaskoczyłem więc trochę moich „kolegów" i tego, który stał najbliżej mnie, poczęstowałem soczystym uderzeniem prawej pięści. Zaczęliśmy się bić, aż do momentu, w którym nie wyrzucili nas z pubu. Aleks ulotnił się, nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z rozpoczętą przeze mnie bijatyką.  
  
Byłem pijany, wściekły i zmęczony tą całą sytuacją. Na dodatek zaczęło padać. Luty był zadziwiająco ciepły w tym roku.  
  
Nogi same poniosły mnie pod dom Uli.  
  
Dom Piotra.  
  
Nie miałem żadnego pomysłu na to, co powinienem zrobić. Nie wiedziałem, jak się wytłumaczę i co powiem, kiedy „Pan P." zapyta mnie, skąd się tutaj wziąłem.  
  
Chciałem tylko go zobaczyć. No, oprócz tego oczywiście chciałem też go przytulić, pocałować... i zrobić z nim wiele innych rzeczy.  
  
Na początku wydawało mi się, że zupełnie mnie nie poznał. Nie widzieliśmy się przez jakiś czas, Ula zajęta była spotkaniami z Radkiem i nie mogłem jej się dziwić. Cholera, gdybym też znalazł jakiegoś chłopaka, który zainteresowałby się mną, również spędzałbym z nim cały wolny czas.  
  
Piotr zdziwił się bardzo, widząc mnie w takim stanie. Byłem przemoknięty, trochę pobity i trochę pijany. Nie rozumiem, o co to zamieszanie, według mnie wyglądałem jak normalny osiemnastolatek.  
  
O dziwo, zaprosił mnie do środka. Gdy wszedłem, trochę zakręciło mi się w głowie, przez co musiał mnie przytrzymać. Poczułem z bliska jego zapach i miałem wrażenie, że zawrót głowy stał się jeszcze mocniejszy.  
  
– Czy ty jesteś pijany? – zapytał z wyrzutem, a ton jego głosu skojarzył mi się z wkurzoną żonką. Rozbawiło mnie to skojarzenie, ale oczywiście wolałem zachować je dla siebie.  
  
– Tylko trochę... Miło znowu pana zobaczyć, panie P.  
  
Spojrzałem prosto w jego orzechowe oczy, mając wtedy nadzieję, że utonę w nich na zawsze.**


End file.
